Sharing is Caring
by Aaaammber
Summary: A set of one-shots! some will be dark! & some will be happy loving one-shots. There will be swearing & smutt so be warned and be prepared. Buckle up and get ready for a ride of you're life!
1. Mentally Ill? P1

**_Sharing is Caring._**

**Title;**Mentally ill?

**Summary; **He was a killer, she was a loner. They met in a mental hospital, but she was only ill, he was just mental. She couldn't cope with him, he adored her. She couldn't handle his piercing stares. He couldn't handle her rejection.

_**! Pre warning ! - **Just a little warning, this one-shot is in fact a **dark** story. There will be swear words & a sex scene near the end. & violence so please don't read if this will, offend you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**_**Part 1.**_**_

**K**laus had problems but not just everyday problems, he was mentally ill or so the courts said so. But really he was just pure evil.

He was a famous man, known all around the world, as the_** luscious ripper**_. Half human half demon. He was thrilled seeing himself printed, in every news paper going, on every news channel.

He was starstruck by his new found fame, but all that excitement when out the window, when he was finally caught.

Klaus was caught on purpose, he was always two steps ahead of the police, he lead them to him. Getting sick of cleaning up after his work, seem as his brother Elijah got sick of it too.

His sweet sister Rebecca was sick of his craziness, scared of how truly sick her brother was. She hoped he would have grown out of it, how wrong she was.

So she packed up and left with Elijah while Klaus was out killing, when came back he was furious with them.

Klaus hunted them down and tracked where they were hiding, he wanted to hurt them like they had hurt him. _How dare they leave me! I'm there flesh and blood, and they just up and leave, without a __single __goodbye. I'll teach them a lesson._

At first he would Send them boxes full of his victims blood, to creep them out. They both knew it was from him, but didn't want to let him win, they stood there ground and didn't leave.

Then he would send them pieces of his victims flesh still hanging, from their bones. And that's all it took for Rebecca, she begged at Elijah for them to run away again.

This went on for a vicious two years, every time they ran, he would always find them. Klaus is an excellent hunter, you know.

It wasn't until Rebecca met someone and fell madly in love, that she truly despised Klaus. One night Rebecca came home from work early, and she found Klaus stood outside her house, his hands around her lover's throat.

He slid down to the ground with a loud thud, Rebecca's squeaky voice screaming out she ran over to them. Her warm tears falling onto her lover's dead body, she kept asking _why? Why did you do this?_ She was heart broken.

Not only did she lose her boyfriend, but she also lost her family, all in one night.

She froze in place her body shaking violently, Klaus wouldn't answer her _whys. _He just stared down at her, with a blank expression.

Rebecca screamed and shouted at him to leave her alone, he didn't. Not until she hung herself in her bed room, a week later.

Elijah swore to Klaus he would kill him if he ever saw him again. But luckily for Elijah he wouldn't have to, he never did see Klaus again.

Klaus was now alone again, and extremely bored. He had thought about getting it over and done with, and topping himself. But it was too late, his work had gotten soppy.

He no longer cared to clean up after his killing spree, then he even got sick of killing people. Sitting down on the lumpy hotel bed, he downed the rest of the beer he had bought.

Banging and thumping came at the door, he smirked smashing the glass bottle, against the wall. "Come on it." he shouted at them.

The police had arrived kicking the door down, they ran over to him jumping on him. They dragged him outside were the press waited for him, and he was camera ready.

He only lasted a month in jail, they had thrown him out. He was way too much trouble for them, too much to handle. So the Courts had no choice, but to send him to a mental hospital, for the rest of him miserable life.

_**!**_

**C**aroline had watched him on the news, she had admired his good looks, and sexy accent. But he was just a second thought after that. She never thought for one second she would meet him, or that she would be his obsession.

She was waiting inside the reception area, waiting to be evaluated. Life had been a tough battle for her.

She never felt loved or seen love. When she was sixteen, she got into a bad car crash. Her parents were inside the car with her, but it wasn't an accident that they died.

They killed themselves but failed to take Caroline with them, they thought she deserved to die. They planned to kill Caroline but not themselves. They didn't want to kill her by hand, in case they got caught.

No other family members wanted to take her in, she had to bring herself up. Along the way she met a few bad people, they got her into drugs. Soon she was stealing things from corner shops, then one day something popped into her head.

Caroline was meant to be in court that day, but instead Caroline looked down at her wrists, feeling her tears fall down onto it. They burned into her open cuts, blood pouring out.

Staining the floor she slid down to the ground, she curled up into a ball crying herself to sleep. She didn't care wither she lived or died.

When she next opened her eyes she was in a hospital bed, the police were waiting to talk to her. She couldn't run or hide so she let them in, she answered there questions, with her fiery attitude.

After she was all healed up Caroline was standing, in front of the judge. His unhappy frown showed her, she was in deep shit.

"I'm sending you to a mental hospital, for a whole month."

The life was sealed, she didn't even argue, Caroline had no strength left in her to fight.

_**.**_

"Caroline is it?" a brown skinned woman walked over to Caroline, smiling softly at her.

"That's me." Caroline mumbled under her breath, Caroline didn't look up at her, she eyes were glued to the floor.

"I've been asked to show you around, and to show you to you're room." "My names Bonnie by the way." Bonnie said holding her hand out, for Caroline to shake.

Slowly Caroline looked up to Bonnie, Caroline's eyes were blank showing no emotion. She looked at Bonnie's hands then back up at Bonnie, her smile still in place.

Caroline stood up not taking her hand, Bonnie frowned slightly putting her hand down. "I'll lead the way." Bonnie said as she begun walking.

Following the leader Caroline wasn't far behind Bonnie, she showed Caroline around the whole hospital. Bonnie introduced Caroline to all the staff, and most of the patients.

They all seemed friendly but of course the patients, were all mentally crazy. Rest of the day went incredibly slow for Caroline.

It was time for bed and Caroline realised that Bonnie hadn't, shown Caroline where her bed room was. Knocking on the reception door Caroline walked in, Bonnie was sat behind her desk, tucking into a sandwich.

"Oh Caroline, come in come in." Bonnie said putting her sandwich down. Her smile back in its place. _God are they told to smile every damn second?!_

"Sorry to disturb you, but you never showed me where I will be staying.." Caroline looked around the room, even the reception room looked dull and depressing.

"Oh god I did didn't I, I'm so sorry!" she said standing up, then pulling some papers out. Umming and arring Bonnie looked worried all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked up from the papers at her, "I'm afraid that there's only one room left." Bonnie said looking guilty.

"So?" she couldn't quite understand why Bonnie, thought that was a problem. Caroline was only one person, she only needed one room.

Bonnie put her papers down and walked over to Caroline, a small frown came on her lips. "Have you ever heard of the L_uscious Ripper_?" she asked looking dead serious.

Caroline remembered back to watching him on the news. "Yes." she said honestly.

Bonnie frowned deeply her eyes looking even more guilty, "You know what he's capable right?" she asked. Caroline nodded her head not bothering to answer.

"Well you're room is a few doors away from his, we've tried to keep that room empty. But we're full up lately.." Bonnie said resting her bum on her desk.

"Oh.." was all Caroline said. Shrugging her shoulders, "That's ok I guess." Caroline added.

"Just promise me you'll stay clear of him, promise me Caroline you won't listen to a word he says, he's pure evil! If he bothers you please please come to me." Bonnie said putting her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"I promise." she lied Caroline's curiosity perking up. Caroline knew how handsome he is, she had heard he used to alluring accent, to catch his victims.

Most of his victims were female, but the other half of his victims were the females boyfriends, or family.

"Good, I shouldn't be telling you this but Klaus will try and fuck you, don't let him Caroline. Because he'll never let you go." Bonnie admitted.

"I promise you Bonnie I will **not** sleep with him, or even look his way. I'll stay out of his way. No need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." she lied again she couldn't take care of herself.

Bonnie smiled at her then reached for a pair of keys, "Well then we better get you to bed then." Bonnie walked Caroline to her bed room.

Giving Caroline a hug Bonnie mouth good night, not wanting to wake the devil himself.

Caroline smiled at her nodding her head, Bonnie gave Caroline's shoulder a little squeeze, before quietly walking away.

Letting out a deep breath Caroline's eyes trailed, from the spot where Bonnie just was, all the way to Klaus's door.

She was intrigued by him and she hadn't even met him yet, she pondering on the thought. _Will I break my promise to Bonnie? Will I try my best to avoid him? I don't think so._

Burning with curiosity Caroline tipped toed over to his door. Trying hard not to make any sudden noises. Pressing her ear to his door, she held her breath.

_He must be asleep, I can't hear a single thing._ Slowly moving away Caroline turned around to smack into a hard chest. Moaning out loud from the tingling pain she felt, as her bottom hit the floor hard.

Caroline looked up gasping as she saw _**him**_ standing there. Gazing down at her with a querying look in his eyes.

Without any help Caroline stood up on her feet, frowning at him she pulled her jacket closer, around her body. Hating the chilling feeling she got from his deep stare.

Klaus gave her body a once over, liking what he saw he licked his lips greedily. "Hello love, who might you be?" he asked intrigued to hear her speak, his eyes lingering on her mouth.

Caroline just stood there starring back at him without, any interest in her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, Klaus pouted his lips out, Caroline glimpsed at them.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment? I haven't done anything wrong love." he mocked with a devilish smirk.

"But you have, or have you forgotten all about every single person you've killed?" she raised her eye brow at him, annoyance in her voice was clear to him.

Chuckling wickedly he stepped closer to her, her breath stuck in her throat. She wished she can kept her mouth shut, but she never could.

His eyes flared angrily down at her, he was towering over her small and slim frame. His gaze dominated hers. "You've heard of me, fantastic." he whispered as his hand came up, and stroked her cheek softly. She hardly felt his touch but as soon as his skin touched her, it formed goosebumps.

Swallowing down her fears Caroline looked away, from his taunting gaze. She pushed his hand away from her face, he laughed his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Don't touch me, you're a monster!" she hissed under her breath. Her gaze was else where, which annoyed Klaus he wanted her to look at him.

"I do as I please Love." he stated moving even closer to her.

Her eyes shot up at him, she gulped letting her lip open slightly. His eyes fell on her lips once again, he felt the urge to kiss her.

"Well you can't do as you please with me." she thought he was going to kiss her.

Klaus had been watching her closely. He heard everything Bonnie had said to her. He hopes that she doesn't listen to Bonnie, he was getting more and more intrigued by her.

He was eager to know more about her.

"And who's going to stop me?" he questioned her. She scoffed rolling her eyes "I am."

"Oh really." he sounded amused.

"Yes now if you don't mind I'll let to get some sleep." she tried to move but his hand on her arm stopped her, "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed at him.

"Like I said I do what I want." he said before pulling, her closer to his body. Their chests banging into each other, before she can protest.

Klaus plants a kiss on her lips, it's wet and rough, very eager she could tell. It latests longer than she wanted it to. Dragging her lips away, she raised her hand high in the air, and slapped him hard across the face.

Klaus is taken back by her forwardness, he's never had someone slap him before. At first he's pissed off, and she can tell by his facial expression.

But then his face softens when he looks at her, he steps closer and she takes a step back. She's worried she's pushed him too far, he can see her fear.

"There's no need to fear me love." he said softly.

"Do me a favour and stay the hell away from me!" she then glared at him before running off, into her bed room slamming her door shut behind her. She didn't feel any safer that's when she noticed she had a lock, she was thankful.

Caroline locked her bed room door, then stripped off and put on her pj's that laid on her bed. Then she crawled under the bed sheets, laying her head down she tried to fall asleep.

But he haunted her dreams.

_**.**_

A day has pasted since that night, and Caroline hasn't seen Klaus. And she's glad she hasn't bumped into him, he made her feel an odd feeling. Caroline never felt this feeling before, she couldn't describe what it was.

Caroline was sat with her new 'friend' Kat, who she had met yesterday. They were eating their lunch, which tasted like crap.

Caroline caught herself searching for _**him**_, she found him sitting on his own, he smirked over at her. He had been starring at her since she entered the room.

Blushing bright red she pulled her eyes away from him, Caroline started listening to what Kat was saying, she tried not to look over at him, even though she could still feel his gaze.

"Who the hell are you starring at?" Kat whined annoyed at Caroline, for not paying attention to her.

Caroline pulled her gaze away from Klaus's back, and stared at Kat. "No one." Kat rolled her eyes, then looked behind her. Kat smirked back at Caroline, "I see you found Klaus then."

"Who?" Caroline asked pretending he had never heard of him. Caroline didn't want anyone to know she had met, him yet in case it got back to Bonnie.

"He's the devil, but extremely hot right! I'm so jealous of my sister!" Kat pushed her lips out into a pout.

"Why who's you're sister?" Caroline asked her ears pricking up, _I wonder who this bitch is._

"Elena." Kat sighed the expression on her face told Caroline, she wasn't every fond of her. "We're twins we look exactly the same, but he chooses to fuck her! I mean what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for him or something?" Kat whined sounding like spoiled child, not getting there way.

"Maybe he's blind." Caroline peeked a look at him, he was talking to some one. A brunette who looks awfully like Kat.

"Your totally right." Kat agreed with her. Caroline pointed over to Klaus and Elena, "I think that's you're sister with him now."

Kat growled as she looked over at them, "What a bitch! She even knew I liked him first, but she had to go out of her way to make sure she fucked him first." Kat hissed out.

"Why don't you go over there, and show him how different you are. Show him who's the better twin." Caroline smiled.

_I'm only trying to help a friend out._ She thought to herself, holding back a smirk. Caroline knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care.

"You're right I will, wish me luck." Kat said standing up. "You don't need luck, you've got this." Caroline giggled to herself as she watched Kat storm over to them.

Placing a hand over her mouth Caroline burst out laughing, while Kat got into Elena's face. "How dare you steal him from me!" she screamed.

Elena laughed putting her hands on her hips, "He's mine!" she roared. Kat screamed in her face, "No he's mine you bitch." Kat then slapped her across Elena's face.

Elena held her face where her sister slapped her, she was shocked Kat slapped her. Kat then smiled seductively at Klaus, he winked at her, she giggled.

Kat ran her fingers down and up his chest, Elena screamed loudly as she grabbed a big chunk, of Kat's hair dragging her away from Klaus.

Everyone who was sat in the cafeteria was now watching them, Caroline couldn't help but laugh along with everyone.

Staff came running over to them, before any more damage could be done. The patients were booing them, Kat and Elena were now drugged, and being carried out.

_Shit I didn't realise they would have been drugged._ Caroline worryingly thought her eyes following them out the door.

Klaus was in front of her in seconds he had a devilish smirk in place, "Well, well look who's here, the girl without no name." he mocked breathing in her ear.

Caroline sighed as she took a step back, her eyes taking all of him in. "I'm no girl, I'm a woman." she huffed turning her gaze away from him.

He stepped closer to not liking that she took one step back, "Oh I know you are." he said as he eyes ran slowly up and down her curvy body. Licking his lips he grinned at her.

"You're disgusting!" she hissed putting a hand on her hip, "Your fucking Elena, and taunting Kat and now you're trying to hit on me." she shook her head in disgust.

He laughed at her leaning his head down, now even closer to her face. His eyes trailed down to her lips, back up to her eyes. Where Caroline was starring back at him.

"I don't need to try Love, I already know you want me." he whispered. His breath hitting her skin, burning into her soul. Caroline couldn't look away, she didn't want to.

She laughed loudly pushing herself backwards, making sure they were a big gap in between them. "I don't want you Klaus," she stopped to laugh mockingly.

"I don't even want to see you're fugly face ever again." she lied. He knew it and she knew he knew it. They were both drawn to each other.

Klaus stalked over to her putting his hands onto her shoulders, he pushed her back into the wall. His face inches away from hers, he didn't say a word but neither did she.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, by putting one finger on her lips. She didn't like the tingling feeling she got from his luring touch.

_I wonder what his lips feel like, if there as soft as his finger is. God I can't stop starring at damn mouth! But that's how he caught his victims..he drawled them in. I won't, I mustn't let him catch me._

Snapping back to reality Caroline shoved his hands, off her shoulders. He had a mocking look on his face, she had to press her hands against the wall, to stop her from wiping that smug smile from his lips.

Klaus could sense her anger he chuckled as he rested his hands, on the walls closing her in. "No need to get all angry Love." his voice teased her.

Glaring at him Caroline bit her lip and turned her face away. She checked to see if anyone was watching them. Luckily for her no one was, they were too busy watching Elena and Kat being dragged away.

"Don't call me love." she spat out.

"Well maybe if you me you're name, I wouldn't have to call you love, Love." he chuckled again. Her gaze was back on him in an instant.

"And why should I tell you my name?" she asked him. He looked amused again leaning down, he rubbed his face into her neck. Caroline gasped at his sudden touch, her hands reached up, grabbing his collar.

But her hands froze she didn't know wither to push him away, or grab him and kiss me. She was infected already.

"Well if you don't tell me love, I'll find out any way. But I'd much rather you told me, seen as I've been so friendly so far. I'd hate for you to see my bad side." his words ran like fire in her head.

Shoving his chest away Caroline glared at him, "Don't threaten me, you don't scare me." there so goes again lying through her teeth.

Klaus wasn't having none of it, how dare she make a mockery of him. Taking her by surprise he shoved her hard, against the wall.

Pushing his lips down on hers, they kiss was short but definitely not sweet, very rough it nearly hurt her. Caroline was going to slap him until he surprised her again.

He pushed her hair out of the way, and bite down on her neck. Caroline yelped her hands now pushing on his chest, but he wouldn't budge. "You're hurting me." she mumbled.

After he finished biting her he licked the same spot he'd just bitten. "Let that be a lesson sweet heart, don't ever piss me off again." he whispered in her ear. His hands running through her hair.

He grabbed a hold of her hair pulling her head back, just a bit so that they were could meet. Caroline was scared now, what else would he do to her.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen up. I will do what ever I want to you, when ever I want. And you can not stop me, understood?" he growled out, but his eyes were soft and sweet.

She stood still looking around the room for help, but no one was looking. She was domed. "Do. You. ?" he asked slowly, speaking to her like a child.

Nodding her head with agreement, she let out a deep breath, when she felt his hand slip away from her hair. She stood up tall against the wall, he stared deeply at her his eyes full of arousal.

She knew she had turned him on, her fear of him turned him on. _What a sick, sick man!_

He kissed her cheek his kiss felt like a lift time. "Good girl." he mumbled against her skin. Pulling away from her Klaus blew her a kiss before, walking away glancing over his shoulder at her, giving her a wink before he walked out the cafeteria.

Only then did Caroline breath, her tears began to run. _I need to find Bonnie, she'll help me __I just need to find her first._

Caroline tried to find Bonnie but she had her first lesson, which was called **learning to love yourself again**. She wanted to be sick luckily for her, Kat was in this class.

There was only two seats left, one next to someone she hadn't met, and one next to Klaus. _It wouldn't surprise me if he had made that happen._

Caroline choice to sit next to the random stranger, rather than sit next to Klaus. She peeked over at him, from the corner of her eye. He was scowling at her, his arms folded over his chest, he looked like he wanted to burst into flashes.

Turning her gaze away from him, she looked at her teacher. The lesson went so slow for Caroline, and she could feel his stare on her all the way through the class. It was off putting, it almost made her wish she hadn't tried to kill herself.

Maybe that's why they sent him here, to scare people away. Make them wish they hadn't tried to kill themselves.

When the lesson had finally finished Caroline stalked out the room, she burst into a run when she heard _**him**_ calling her name.

She arrived at Bonnie's office but to Caroline's luck, Bonnie wasn't there. Sighing to herself, Caroline sat down and waited for her to come.

Two hours had passed and Bonnie still wasn't here, Caroline didn't really want to go searching the hospital, just in case she ran into Klaus. Too afaird to see him again, Caroline was determined to stay well clear of him.

She was going to beg and plead with Bonnie to have Caroline, moved to another room. Even if it meant she slept in a shed outside, anywhere but near Klaus.

Caroline's bum began to go to sleep, so she stood up and started walking around the room. That's when she saw Klaus watching her, from behind the window in the door.

Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to burst. Caroline could see how angry he looked, he looked even more pissed off from before.

Now Caroline was truly scared of him.

There was no point in running over and locking there door, because she knew she wouldn't be fast enough.

So she let him open the door and slam it shut behind me, she didn't say a single thing while he locked the door. Trapping them both inside his spider's web.

She gulped as she watched him stalk over to her. "Klaus I.." she paused not knowing what to say to him. "Shh shh hush now..Caroline." he sounded proud that he finally found out her name.

"So you found out my name.." she mumbled. "Yes," he said with a hint of a smile. "How?" she asked. "From Bonnie." he said smirking his famous smirk.

She panicked "What have you done to Bonnie?" she said moving closer to him. He raised his hands up, "Let's just say you won't be seeing her around any more." he looked so proud of himself.

She wanted to be sick, Caroline started to cry as she slid down to the floor. Her body shaking with anger, she was so very angry at him. "Why Klaus why?!" she tried to shout out, but it only came out as a cry.

Kneeling down to her, he wrapped his arms around her body, as if to comfort her. But his arms weren't very comforting right now.

"Get off me!" she hissed pushing his arms away, then standing up. She ran over to the door and unlocked it. But before she could escape, he had his arms around her waist in seconds.

He pulled her up making Caroline kick her legs around, wiggling her body to try and wiggle her way, out of his grip. "Put me down now." she cried but her tears weren't going to save her from him.

"I lied Caroline, I haven't killed Bonnie all I heard was you're name, it seems she's been talking about you, she's worried that I'll infect my evilness into you." he chuckled darkly. Slowly putting her feet to the ground.

But his arms still remained there, he hugged her tight from behind, smelling her hair as he did. "So you're not going to kill her?" she asked. "No I wont, if you promise me you're mine. No one else can touch you, no man can ever talk to you. Only me." he looked and sounded dead serious.

She couldn't believe her ears, then she remembered she only had a month in here. All she had to do was play along, with his mind games, and when her month is up she'll be free from him.

"Fine, I promise." she had just signed her life away to the devil.

Klaus never so happy in his whole life before, Caroline was shocked to see his huge grin nearly touch his eyes. _All because I agreed to his terms, wow!_

"I'm so glad you said that." he said cheerfully she smiled at him. "How can I not, I want you." Caroline wasn't sure wither she was lying or not, and that scared her.

Caroline couldn't lie about the fact that she found him so attractive, but she shouldn't. She was angry at herself for it, but she was more annoyed that she felt something, something deep inside her heart, that she had never felt before.

_**Want**_.

He wanted her so badly, he cared for her. And Caroline didn't know how to handle that, someone for the first time cares only about her. But he's pure evil and if her parents were still alive, they wouldn't approve.

Finding it hard to sleep over all the screaming and crying going on, Caroline tossed and turned all night, pressing her pillow around her head didn't help either. Or the fact that Klaus still stalked her dreams.

"So you're the new girl everyone's going crazy about, like literally." a male voice chuckled from behind her.

He was hot but not as hot as _Klaus_. Caroline smiled at him, "I see you have a good sense of humour." "You have in this.. hell hole." he laughed. Caroline caught herself laughing with him.

That's when she remembered her promise to Klaus, _shit!_ "The names Stefan." he smiled at her holding his hand out. _Oh fuck it._ Caroline put her hand in his, and he shook it.

"Caroline." "I know everyone's talking about you, especially Klaus." Stefan said. Caroline sighed, "Ah you met him then." Caroline nodded her head, looking around her.

"Has he tried to anything funny? If he has send him my way, I'll sort him out." he joked Caroline wanted to believe him.

"No he's just a bit grumpy." she half laughed out, "Yep that's Klaus, he's grumpy and a huge dick!" he laughed. "But honestly if he causes you any trouble, I've got you're back." he said with a small smile.

"Thanks I may need it." she laughed. "Any I've gotta go, I just thought I'd come over and say hello, so hello." they both laughed. "Hello."

"I'll see you around ok?"

"Yeah sure see you around." Caroline smiled watching Stefan, wave goodbye as he walked out of sight.

Klaus was leaning against a wall his arms over his chest, he didn't look the tiniest bit happy. His stare was pulling her in.

She saw him stand up straight and began walking towards her, she could hear Bonnie shouting her name. "Caroline?...Caroline." Bonnie shouted running over to her.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." Bonnie said catching her breath back. Klaus gave Caroline an odd look before turning around, and storming off somewhere.

Bonnie took Caroline to her office walking inside, they sat down for like two hours. Bonnie kept saying how sorry she was for telling Klaus, her name.

Begging her again to not talk to him, run away if she saw Klaus. But it was way too wait for that, Caroline was stuck in Klaus's spider web now.

The only hope Caroline had was to trick the magician.

"So I was thinking having a little celebration tomorrow for you're birthday." Bonnie said smiling happily.

"But my birthday is ages away.." Bonnie laughed, "No silly it's tomorrow."

"Oh.." Caroline sounded sad, she had always hated birthdays, she never had anyone to celebrate it with, always a bore.

"You don't sound too happy about the idea, aren't you excited to turn twenty two?" Bonnie asked.

"No why would I?" Caroline laughed rolling her eyes, to the idea of celebrating her birthday for the first time ever, and in a mental hospital.

"..Well we don't have to if you don't want, I just thought it would have been, a nice thought." Bonnie sounded and look sad.

Caroline sighed but smiled at Bonnie, "No it's fine, honestly we can celebrate all you want." she tried to sound excited but she just wasn't.

Bonnie jumped up out of her chair and squealed, she was clearly excited. "I'm so happy you said yes."

_**,**_

_The next day; Caroline's birthday._

Caroline hadn't see Klaus since she caught him starring at her, again. But he had seen her breaking her promise, already.

But would Klaus keep his promise? Would he kill Bonnie now, she'd talked to Stefan. Caroline was praying he would let her explain, maybe Klaus saw Stefan go over to her and talk to her first.

Well Caroline hoped Klaus had seen that part other wise, it's her word against his.

As Caroline walked to cafeteria where her celebration, was being held. People were wishing her a happy birthday, she would thank them with a smile.

Caroline was too shy to speak to everyone. She was shocked to even spoke to Stefan, she wouldn't normally talk to strange, mental people. But Stefan made her feel safe around him.

She could see herself becoming friends with him, if Klaus let her any way. She didn't want any blood on her hands, because of Klaus's jealously.

They started to clap and sing happy birthday to her, making her blush from embarrassment. Glancing around them room Caroline spotted Klaus, he was stood right at the back.

He turned his frown into a smile when she walked in the room, unable to help herself Caroline found herself smiling, back at him.

His eyes dancing with happiness that he had managed to make her smile.

Caroline sat down next to Kat who was grinning at her, "I'm so glad you agreed to this, no one else has a birthday party here." she whispered in Caroline's ear.

Kat looked genuinely happy. Caroline felt bad for her, no wonder no one leaves this nightmare, it's hell on earth.

"Happy Birthday Caroline." Kat sang along with everyone, Caroline started to laugh and smile, every was looking at Caroline's birthday cake, as it was being wheeled in.

But Caroline was far too busy peeping at Klaus, to care what her cake looked like. It was like eye sex, every glance they shared it made her feel different, it made her feel excitement? She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it felt good.

After she blew her candles out, the cake was cut up and shared out. Stefan came over to her and Kat, and sat down. He wished her a happy birthday, then did something she wished he hadn't.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, in front of Klaus. Her eyes went to him instantly, and of course he was watching her.

Klaus was beyond pissed off, he looked like he wanted to kill. Shaking his head at her she could almost, see the smoke coming from his nostrils.

Fear burning inside of her, Caroline was worried sick about Stefan. Every step Klaus took, every kick she felt inside.

"You need to go! Klaus is going to kill you, run Stefan! Run" she shouted at him. Stefan looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Why would Klaus kill me?" he even sounded confused.

Caroline didn't get much chance to tell him, Klaus's fist connected with Stefan's jaw. Stefan stumbled backwards Klaus swung for him again, Klaus was like a mad man.

Klaus wouldn't stop punching or kicking Stefan, it took seven men to pull Klaus off Stefan. Caroline felt so bad and guilty for Stefan.

After Klaus was literally dragged out the room, kicking and screaming. Caroline raced over to Stefan, who was curled up bleeding out badly.

She could see his bruises already breaking out of his skin. "I'm so so sorry Stefan." she cried out, she didn't want to touch him in case Klaus found out.

He seemed to run things around here, no point in pissing him off any more.

"Caroline it's not you're fault he did this." Stefan coughed out blood as he spoke. _Oh but it is._ Caroline frowned feeling so guilty she wanted to comfort him, but held back.

More staff members came over to Stefan then, helping him stand up. They carried him all the way to the doctor.

"What the hell has gotten into Klaus lately?" Kat asked as she came behind Caroline putting her arms around her.

**Me** _I've gotten into Klaus's head and fucked him up even more._

"I'm sorry he ruined you're birthday Caroline. He's the reason they stopped celebrating anything, any more. He always has to go and ruin everything!" Kat sounded anger and sad at the same time.

But so was Caroline she didn't care that her birthday was ruined, she was anger at Klaus but upset for Stefan. "I'm going to make sure Stefan is ok." Caroline said as she peeled Kat from her.

"Ok see you later then." Kat said as she skipped away.

_**.,**_

Caroline made sure she locked her bed room door that night, she had gone to bed early. Too tired from all the drama.

It was now half past eleven nearly the next day, she'd put herself to bed at nine o'clock and, still couldn't get to sleep.

"Caroline." she heard a whisper coming from behind her door. Knowing who it was she sat up, biting her lips. "Go away!" she hissed at him.

She heard a sigh, "Please let me in Caroline, I.. I just want to talk." Klaus sounded so lost, like a nervous boy almost.

Hating herself for standing up and slowly walking over to her door. Caroline unlocked the door, swinging it open she stood there looking angrily at him.

"I don't ever want to see you again." she sounded like she meant it, but she didn't.

Slamming her door shut Caroline forgot to lock it. Without realising Caroline crawled under her bed sheets, and laid down closing her eyes, as she let out a long sigh.

Then her door popped open, in pops Klaus strolling in. "Get out." she said with panic in her voice. Klaus doesn't get out instead he sits down on her bed, his eyes starring at her _again_.

Caroline couldn't read his facial expression, "Are you going to kill me?" she didn't beat around the bush.

"On you're birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" he was hurt and didn't bother to hide it. Caroline felt guilty for hurting him, _he's a killer Caroline! He'll get over it, he needs to._

"Yes." there was a few minutes of pure silence, he had stopped starring at her now. He was looking down at her hands, that were playing with her bracelet. Which was a gift from her ex boyfriend Tyler.

Caroline had forgotten she had it on to be honest, even though she hated Tyler for what he had done to her, got her into. She still liked the bracelet he had stolen, for her.

"I love birthdays." he breathed out as his fingers, glazed over her bracelet.

He looked up at her giving her a blank expression, he was unreadable. It was starting to annoy her, _why can't I read him like he reads me?_

"I fancy you." Caroline hadn't been looking at him, until he said them three little words. But they weren't little were they, they were huge in Klaus's mind.

They both sat there saying nothing, just starring. It seemed to be there thing, starring.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" he breathed, running his tongue against his bottom lip. The sadness creeping back into his eyes.

"Because you're evil, and evil people don't have feelings."

"If I was so evil why haven't I killed Bonnie yet? Why didn't I kill Stefan the second I saw him, watching you. Talking to you huh." he hissed, that evil glint came back into his eyes.

Caroline didn't know what to say to him, so she stayed quite. "Why did I only beat the absolute crap out of him, instead of killing him? If I'm so evil I'm clearly not doing a good enough job." he sounded so annoyed with her, like he was almost begging her to listen.

"So what! So you haven't killed Bonnie or Stefan yet, it doesn't mean you're not going to." she laughed mockingly.

Klaus huffed rolling his eyes, "I've changed."

"No you haven't."

"You've changed me.."

"You'll never change." Caroline started to shout.

Caroline threw her bedding off her, and she walked over to her window. She needed to breath, his words his eyes were all suffocating her. It was very dark now, and the stars shinning brightly.

"There beautiful aren't they." Caroline said as Klaus came and stood behind her. "Not as beautiful as you." she wanted to roll her eyes at his complement, but she held back.

"I've always wanted to go the moon. I wonder what it's like." she pondered.

"I've never really been anywhere.." she mumbled out, as she rested her head on her hands.

"I'll take you." that made her glance at him sideways, she looked annoyed at him. "Where ever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo? Or even the moon." he laughed at the moon part.

She laughed at him. "Wow!" laughing more Caroline turned fully around, he was laughing with her, thinking she had come around.

"It must be really nice to snap you're fingers, and get what ever you want." she hissed her hand found her hip, while the other hand snapped her fingers.

His smile dropped instantly, he looked almost upset, annoyed he looked human.

"Your assuming things." he growled darkly narrowing his baby blue eyes, she could read them clear as a day now.

"No you're the one who been assume things, when did you ever ask me if I fancied you? Oh by the way I don't!" _**lair lair bum**__**s**__** on fire.**_

If Klaus wasn't showing how hurt her words made him, he was now..

"When did you ever ask me if I wanted to be friends, you just assume you can snap you're fingers, and you can have me. Well you're wrong." her voice was getting louder and louder. He was getting her all hot and bothered.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't what you in my life, so fuck you're weird promises. Because from now on, I'll be friends with who I want." Caroline sighed proud she finally stood up to him.

She had a weird and odd feeling he wouldn't hurt her, even though he had bitten her before. He hadn't been violent towards her.

"Fine!" his voice was full of vomit. "You're free from me, but don't think for one second I'll let Stefan kiss you again. I'll back off for now, but if I can't have you neither can Stefan." his snarled at her.

She let out a deep breath, nodding her head. "Fine." Caroline spat turning her face away, not daring to look at him.

Minutes went by and it felt like hours to them.

"You know, this has been a fun evening but I think it's time I leave." he didn't want to leave, but he knew she needed some space.

_She just needs time alone, she'll come back to me, I just know it._ That's what he kept telling himself.

Caroline was back under her bed sheets, when Klaus stopped halfway in her door way, his back facing her. "Happy Birthday Caroline, sweet dreams love." It came out as a low whisper. She hardly heard him speak.

And then he was gone.

_**.**_

A full week had past and she hadn't heard from him, it bothered her too much.

She knew she was domed when she kept looking out for him, every where she went. Stefan had a few sticks in his face from Klaus's claws.

Stefan began to get clingy with her, so she soon put him in his place. They remained friends but just not fuck buddy's, like Stefan had wanted.

Soon Kat and Stefan began dating, it gave Kat the boost she needed, to finally love herself. The staff noticed her change, and offered her the chance to leave the hospital.

And Kat took it and no later after Kat left Stefan left too, eager to be with his girlfriend. They would send Caroline post cards when they went on holiday, letters when they were home, but Caroline still felt alone.

Klaus wasn't answering his door, when ever Caroline knocked. She debated wither to write him a message, asking him why he's ignoring her. But she didn't instead she stopped trying all together.

She hated him for making her feel this way. She wanted to see him, to hear him speak, to know he was ok.

More time went by and it dawned on Caroline, that she only had one more week left here. _Will I ever get to see Klaus again? Do I even want?_

Of course she did, but Caroline didn't want to admit that she could, possibly have feeling for a serial killer.

Caroline had gotten into a fight with Elena, Caroline was minding her own business when Elena, came charging over claiming that Caroline had changed Klaus, and that he wasn't the same. And how he wouldn't even touch her, let alone even speak to her.

Elena left a black bruise on Caroline's eye, Klaus found out and before you know it. Elena was found dead in her bath tub. Her blood splashed everywhere.

He had made it look like suicide, but everyone knew Klaus had done it, for Caroline to protect her.

Soon Caroline last day arrived and Caroline was extremely, sad that she still hadn't seen Klaus. _Why do I always push people away? The one person on this whole planet, who cared for me, ran away from me. What's wrong with me?_

Caroline felt so upset she didn't want to leave, all her things were packed up and ready. She was just waiting for her last bath, to cleanse away the demons as Bonnie would put it.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Bonnie asked as she stood in the door way, waiting for her.

_**Sweetheart **that's what he use to call me. But now he doesn't even say a word to me._

"Yeah." Caroline said sighing, she made her way over to Bonnie. They walked to the cleansing room, in silence.

Bonnie gave Caroline a tight squeeze, "I'm going to miss you around here, but I'm also glad to see you go." Bonnie said practically crying her eyes out.

Caroline smiled softly at her as she put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, "Don't cry Bonnie, I might even end up back in here." Caroline laughed trying to make a joke out of it.

Bonnie didn't laugh, "Don't say that! I don't want to see you in here ever again, you hear me! I've put my number in you're phone, so if you ever need help, or just someone to talk to. I'll always be there."

Caroline could feel herself wanting to cry, "Thanks Bonnie." she hugged her then they said there goodbyes. "I'll come back in about an hour ok." Bonnie said before leaving Caroline, to undress.

Caroline heard the door lock as she climbed into, the warm salty bath. Goosebumps began to form, as the heat sunk into her ice cold skin.

Putting her head back Caroline closed her eyes, feeling totally relaxed. _"__I'm sorry he ruined you're birthday Caroline." _Kat's word echoed in her mind.

"_What the hell has gotten into Klaus lately?"_

"_I have. He wants me, only me."_

"_Are you going to kill me?" "On you're birthday.."_

"_Do you really think that low of me?"_

"_No." _

"_I don't"_

Caroline gasped for air and her eyes shot open, her heart was beating very fast. She hadn't realised her hour was up, _Bonnie should be here by now, shouldn't she?_

Putting her hands on her chest, and taking deep breaths, to calm her speeding heart down.

But it wasn't working, every breath she took she saw him, heard him calling her. It wasn't until she heard a tapping noise, coming from the door.

Her eyes glanced to forwards the door, and there he stood. From what she could see of him, he was plastered in blood. His lips turned up into, a smile.

Caroline couldn't believe how happy she was to see him, she jumped out the bath. Not bothering to dry herself, or even cover her naked body up.

She stalked over to the door her smile in place, his eyes were busy running up and down, her naked body. He was excited before she opened the door.

Klaus is about to say something to her, but she cuts him off with a kiss. And just like their last two kisses, it's rough and ready.

He's taken back by her kiss, and yet again he's cut off speaking, but this time by a hard slap to his face.

"You'll never have me." he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You'll never get to fuck me, you'll never get to see my face ever again." she honest for the first time in a long time, she honest with herself.

They stare deeply at each other then, he looking for answers, and she's looking for a response from him. But neither get it.

Caroline sighed feeling so disappointed in him, she thought he would fight for her. Make her stay, beg her to be with him. But he didn't he just kept starring at her.

Caroline walked over to the bath, and quickly threw her clothes on, not bothering to dry herself. She just wanted to get out as quickly as she could, get away from him. She was hurting too much, to look at him.

Standing in front of him now she looked at him, differently now. She stroked his cheek wanting to kiss him, but holding back. "Have a nice life Klaus." she said.

Pushing past him as she walked down the hall way, not stopping until he spoke.

"We'll see."

Her back was facing him, he was still starring at her back burning a hole through it. "See about what?" she asked not turning around.

"Wither I get to have you or not." she choice not to say anything back, and Klaus didn't see the huge smile on her face, as she walked away.

"See you soon my love." he shouted over at her, her heart jumped at his words. _But I won't._

Caroline wasn't shocked to find dead bodies everywhere, she ran to Bonnie's office hoping to find her alive. And to Caroline's shock Bonnie was still in fact alive.

"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered. Bonnie was curled up into a ball, her body shaking violently, Caroline could hear her crys.

"What happened?" Caroline asked but she already had a clue.

Bonnie looked at her with tears in her eyes, "It was all for you." she mumbled. _Huh?_ Caroline thought.

"What?"

"He's done all this for you!" Bonnie said much louder this time, "He's killed everyone but me, for you Caroline. Don't you see." Bonnie whipped her tears away.

"He kept me alive for a reason, and I think you know why Caroline. You should have listened to me, I told you what he was like." Bonnie whined shaking her head.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Caroline whispered.

"It's not you're fault, not really. I mean you can't help it if the devil, fancies you. Can you." Bonnie stood up then.

"Come on lets get you checked out of here, the police are on there way."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this was longer than I wanted it to be, this is only part 1 as I'm going to have, to split it into two parts.<strong>

**In the next part you'll see what happens a few years later, and wither Klaus will see her again, and if he does indeed get to fuck her! So pretty please review & follow & fav this story. **

**Much love Bambi x**


	2. The curse of the devil's bite

_**Sharing is **_**caring.**

**Title; T**_he curse of the __devil'__s __Bite._

**_Summary; _**_Klaus __sees only her. And she feels the same but he's holding back. __Will she ever get her man?_

* * *

><p>Staring at herself in the mirror, Caroline was wearing her white dress. trying to tell herself, how pretty she is. But her kind words didn't sink in, but everyone else's harsh words, did. They still haunt her.<p>

"_**No, you are the only stupid thing here."**_

"_**...and shallow and useless." **She stares at him, she's hurt and doesn't hide it. But Damon doesn't care, giving her on last filthy glare, he storms off._

_She finds vodka, and vodka leads her to Matt._

"_**Am I shallow?" **He laughs. **"Is that a trick question?". **He thinks she's messing with him, she thinks he trying to upset her._

"_**I don't mean to be, I wanna be deep." **she sighs, **"No offence Care, but deeps not really you're scene." **Caroline agrees with him, and it hurt her deeply._

"_**That's true." **she signs again, resting her head on her hand._

"_**I'm shallow, I'm worse than shallow." **she laughs, but it isn't a happy laugh. She's mocking herself._

Matt tells her to go home, _"__You're drunk Caroline, go home then we'll talk."_ he doesn't even offer to walk her home, she has to crawl herself home. But she doesn't make it home in one piece.

When she wakes up the very next day, she's exhausted, and achy all over. She swears she can feel something, buried deep inside of her swimming around, her blood stream.

It's not long before she turns, and he's waiting in the woods for her. Crying out for him, she sees his bright yellow eyes. Glowing in the darkness.

They draw her in. Luring her towards him, he stays very still waiting for her, to come to him. He smirks at her, she's confused. Thick tears race down her cheeks.

He whips them away, but she just cries more.

"_**What's happening to me?" **_she begged at him, the pain is almost too much for her.

Klaus keeps stroking her wet cheeks, wanting to lean down and lick her. To taste her delicious, pale skin.

He can hear her blood screaming out to him, and Caroline can hear his. She becomes scared, he tries to comfort her. Caroline backs away, raising her hands begging him to stay away from her. She knows who he is.

"_**You've heard of me, Fantastic!" **_he sounds proud of her, pleased she knows who he is. He just wants her to know the real him, and she will, he promises secretly.

He then offers her his blood, she takes it without thinking. She feels the need for it, she doesn't even ask.

He hides her away to train her, at first he wants to use her, to build a strong army. But he soon sees her light. Not wanting to destroy it, he allows it to shine bright.

He hates to admit it but he has taken to her, when he saw her that night, in the woods. He only had one thought, running through his mind, _Sex_.

But he held back his nose snuggled in her neck, he didn't think it through. All he heard was her blood singing out, he thought he wasn't going to stop.

His fangs were deep inside her flesh, but her screams of agony, made him pull away. She looked so beautiful then, biting into his wrist. He poured his blood down her throat, then whispered sweet words in her ear.

Snapping her neck he held onto her limp body, he sniffed her hair once more. He slide Caroline under her bed sheets, tucking her in.

He kissed her lips, leaving the sun came up.

The gang find out Caroline's been turned, no longer a human. She's useless to them now. Bonnie can't look at her any more, Elena's too scared to visit, and not just scared to see Caroline.

It wasn't long till her mother finds out.

"_**Keep Caroline away from me please." **her voice begged at him._

_He sees and smells Caroline, she was standing behind the wall, listing in on their conversion. _

"_**I don't want to see her." **she added looking horrified. Damon glanced at Caroline for a split second._

"_**She's you're daughter Liz." **Liz shook her head, looking away from him._

"_**Not any more." **_

"_**My daughter is died." **_

But it's Liz who leaves not Caroline, Caroline tries to make her stay, begs her to understand it wasn't her fault. Caroline tells her she doesn't want to be this thing, but she is now.

Liz shuts down not taking in anything Caroline says. Soon Caroline's father popes into town, claiming he can safe his sweet an innocent daughter.

Only to torture her, giving no sympathy to her, as her screams of agony echoed the room.

Klaus founds them but he doesn't kill him. He just steals Caroline back, tucking her into their bed. She's too tired to stop him from kissing her forehead, she's half asleep when she hears him leave.

Shooting up out of the bed Caroline follows him, fearing he would leave her too. Her own master doesn't even want her. Who will?

Caroline doesn't find Klaus but she does find her father, he tells her he wont try and kill her. He just tells her, he can't stay. He can't be her father any more.

It breaks her heart. _Everyone's leaving me._

"_**Please don't leave me daddy." **_he holds her in his arms, rubbing her back as she cries hard in his cold arms. He wants to cry too, but he doesn't want to look weak, in front of her.

So he leaves her there crying him off, she lost not knowing where to go. Caroline goes to the only home she has.

She's shocked to find Klaus has returned home, he looks up at her. Frowning as he sees her stained mascara, he calls her over to him.

They hug it out, he kisses every inch of her face, but not touching her lips. There bags are packed, ready to fly off.

"_**We're leaving."**_ he tells her. She smiles genuinely happy, for the first time in her vampire life.

_We're leaving. We're!_ She repeated his words over and over, in her head.

They leave Mystic Falls and no one stops them, and she couldn't care less. Not until she saw Klaus's real self, the real monster in him.

She had started to like him, thinking he cared about her, he was the only one who was there for her. When no one else was.

* * *

><p>They still hadn't kissed yet, she was hurt he hadn't even tried to. They travelled the world together, side by side. He wouldn't leave her side for even a second, and neither did she.<p>

They lived in a huge mansion with a beautiful sea view, it stole her breath every morning, she stole his heart every morning, without knowing it.

Caroline thought they were just friends, he was never more than friendly. A girl has cravings, and she craved more than just blood.

He told her no, that it was wrong.

"_**Love is a vampires greatest weakness." **_she groaned, sitting back down on their bed.

"_**But we're not in love, just a kiss Klaus. That's all I want." **_Klaus growled hissing at her, he storms off. And she has no choice but to pleasure herself, _again_.

He couldn't allow himself to touch her, kiss her. Because he knew it would lead to more, but he couldn't tell her that. He was already deeply in love, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He tried to shake her off, forget all about her. He even thought about leaving her, but it killed him.

* * *

><p>The funny thing about cravings is that soon enough, they always win. You might as well just give in to them.<p>

Caroline wished she hadn't now, but it was too late for that now, all she could do was shower Klaus, with apologises.

He ripped open her lover's throat, he had seen them together, Caroline's lips all over his, Klaus was seething with jealously.

Caroline had ripped open his heart, and she didn't even know. He wanted to scream and shout in her face, he wanted to kill her. But he didn't instead he would treat Caroline like shit from then on.

Now she felt utterly alone.

* * *

><p>Klaus wanted to hurt her like she hurt him, he fucked around. Any Blonde in sight he would compel them, using their body to take his frustration out on.<p>

Every time he came, _her_ name was on his lips. It just made him even more angry, drinking one last time from them, before snapping their necks.

He always picked a Blonde, he wouldn't have any one else. He thought of his Caroline every time, he touched of them. He thought he was touching Caroline.

Coming home to find his sweet Caroline, fast asleep. Watching her sleep peacefully, catching himself smiling at her. She always had that effect on him.

He's glad she doesn't know how much she effects him, other wise he would be domed.

* * *

><p>When Caroline founds out about Hayley she was beyond, angry. She threaten Klaus she would leave him, and never come back.<p>

He believes her, he doesn't blame her. He's hurt and upset, but he shoves his feeling to the back of his head.

Pretending he didn't care, packing her things for her. Her last words to him cut into him deep.

"_**I thought you cared. I thought you were different."**_ he saw the tears in her eyes, it was only then did he know, she cared for him like he cared for her.

Over the years she had grown to love him, she hadn't realised until now. She was praying he would stop her, at the last minute. She hoped he would, turn her around and finally kiss her.

But her praying didn't work, she was out on her arse. Using compulsion to it's finest Caroline, coped just fine on her own.

But the huge lonely hole in her heart was never filled. She didn't know Klaus had been keeping a close, eye on her.

Paying people to follow her around, make sure she was safe. Protect her if she gets in touble.

Caroline soon found out, at first she was pissed off at him. But she soon warms up, _he does care then._

She welcomed him in open arms, he told her he has gotten rid of Hayley. Caroline smiled it reached her eyes, she was happy again. Happy to be in his arms once again.

They wasted no time in moving her back in, that was their first mistake.

Things slowly went back to how they use to be, Klaus refused to show his true emotions to her.

**.**

Klaus went back to his old ways, Caroline was sad again. And this time she blamed herself, not Klaus.

She wondered if she and Klaus would ever be more than friends, _why else would he gotten rid of Hayley? He must feel something._ She thought the same thing, everyday for years.

Caroline finally cracked one day, turning swiftly towards him. "We need to talk." she told him and by the seriousness in her voice. Klaus knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Why do we sleep in the same bed, but can't touch? Why is it so wrong to feel love?" he kept his mouth shut, while Caroline poured her heart out. "I want to feel love, why don't you?"

_Please don't say it._

"I love you Klaus, I really do love you. And I know you feel something towards me." she was crying now. "Just tell me." it was a whisper.

His stares were blank, Caroline's were hopeful. Letting out a deep sigh Klaus stood up, and left the room. Not returning that same night.

_There's a possibility that all I had was all I'm gon' get._

Caroline soaked her skin in the boiling hot water, the bath closing around her. Her head falling back as her eyes closed shut.

"_**What is mine is yours, Caroline."**_ _he smiles at her, she smiles back. He glancing down at their hands, tied together. He wants to tell her that his heart is hers too._

Caroline opened her eyes, she had enough jumping up, she dried her body. Putting her clean clothes on, she pulled her suit case out, throwing her clothes in, she was in a fit of tears.

The only way Caroline would know if Klaus really cared about her, was to leave him. And make him chase her down, and only go back to him if he confesses up.

Her taxi was waiting outside, her bags in the back. Klaus was sulking in chair a glass of vodka in one hand, and a cigar in the other.

"I'm leaving you." she whispered from the door way. He heard her loud and clear, he gulps, fearing creeping into his body. He hasn't felt fear like this, in a long long time.

Minutes pass and Klaus still hadn't said a single thing, Caroline shook her head sighing, then turned around walking slowly away.

He chased her to the door, his hand reaching out grabbing her, before she could walk out that front door, and out of his life for ever.

"Know that when you leave, I'll fall." his voice purred in her ears.

"Know that when you leave me, my blood and me will always be _yours_." Caroline stays silent, not wanting to ruin this moment they were sharing.

"Tell me when I can see clear again, tell me Klaus when will you confess you're feelings to me?" Caroline asked slowly turning to face him.

They eyes looked into each other's, both giving nothing away. He sighed biting his lip, "I.." he began to speak but stopped himself.

"You can't can you."

"You can't admit that you love me."

His face softened his puppy eyes coming out. "You're the reason why I hate myself." he mumbled.

She screwed her face up confused by him, "What?"

He smiled laughing lightly, "I'm saying, I love you Caroline." "That wasn't very romantic." she hadn't pictured him saying it like that, but either way she was glad he had, said them three words.

_I love you._

They sung in her ears. Klaus leaned down so they lips were inches away, "I've always dreamed of this moment, my sweet. I've always wanted you." his breath tickled her lips, her nose.

He came closer pouting his lips ready to kiss, but she stopped him. Placing her finger, on his mouth. He looked at her hurt and confused.

She grinned up at him looking in his eyes. "I love you." then they kissed for a very long time.

And it was like how they imagined, but better. Caroline taught Klaus how to love again, and Klaus taught Caroline, that someone cared.

Pulling away he rested his head on hers, they were both laughing, smiling. They kissed again.

"I'll never leave you _love_." he promises her before he made love to her. She promises to never stop loving him. "Good." he mouthed against her naked skin.

His fangs fell down biting into the skin on her neck, she did the same act on him. Both moaning, her mind fluttered back to that night Klaus had bitten her, marking her.

She remembered how she hated him for turning her, into a monster, a vampire. She could still remember what he said to her.

"_**You'll learn the true meaning of monster love, and you differently aren't a monster." **_

She realised what he meant, she wasn't a monster and neither was Klaus, well not in her eyes. The real monsters were the ones who left her behind, the ones who blamed her for being bitten. The ones who held it against her.

_**So tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one who knows.**_

Caroline lost herself in Klaus and he lost himself in her. They roamed the world side by side, for all eternity. They were too busy swimming in their love, to worry about a single thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_So tell me when **you** leave,_

_For I'll follow you're lead,_

_By Blood, by **me**. _

_I'll fall when **you** leave, **You're **the only one I know. The only one I need. **You're **mine, and I'm **yours**._

_We're family now._

Klaus never did turn Caroline into him, everyone said he would turn her into an evil soul. But they both proved them all wrong.

Klaus kept his promise he smothered her with kisses, every morning. He never stopped loving her.

Who's the evil one now?

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey guys! I was a little disappointed that my other one shot, only got two reviews. So thanks to them! <strong>_

_**I bet you're all thinking why haven't I posted part two of Mentally Ill? I will do soon but not yet, it'll come. So please leave a review & follow & favourite this story.**_

_**Many thanks Bambi x **_


	3. Being Played

_**Sharing is caring.**_

**Title; **Being Played.

**Summary; **Caroline opens her eyes to the big world in front of her, Trying things for the first time. Like eating snails, living with an old friend who she hasn't seen in years, and also fucking her married boss.

**Warning, warning; **All I'm going to say is...Smut!

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

Words couldn't describe the way Caroline felt right this second, fear wasn't good enough. She was feelings all sorts for feelings, excitement, worry, nervous.

Caroline couldn't believe she was leaving her small home town, she was leaving Mystic Falls for New York.

She had lied to her Mother and told her she had already found a job, and that she would be starting the next day. But of course she hadn't got a job, all she had was a spare bed.

Thanks to her best friend Stefan. He had moved away, when they left high school. Stefan couldn't wait to escape Mystic Falls, and he was excited when Caroline, phoned him up.

He was eager for her to live with him, until she found her own space. Caroline was the only one, he had kept in touch with. From Mystic Falls, hardly anyone, accepted him when Stefan, came out gay.

Stefan couldn't wait to have his best friend back again, he even had a little surprise waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

Once Caroline had landed in New York, all her fears flushed away. Running over to Stefan in the crowd, she jumped into his arms hugging tightly.

"Can't believe how much I've missed you." Caroline said giggling. Stefan laughed with her, "I know, I've missed you too." he dropped her on her feet.

Stefan then grabbed one of her suitcases and they began walking, "I've got a little surprise for you." Stefan said with a huge grin on his face.

Caroline's face lit up with excitement, "Oooh, what surprise?" she asked eagerly.

"Well lets just say, it's kind of a favour from my end, and a blessing in disguise." he said as they reached his car, he popped the boot open.

Throwing her bags and suitcases in the back, Stefan and Caroline jumped inside, and he set off driving.

"Huh? You're so confusing, what are you saying exactly?" Caroline asked.

"I've got you a job interview." Caroline smiled at him, "Oh really that's cool, what as?" she asked intrigued.

"Don't get mad ok." he said with a worrying look, Caroline laughed. "I'll try."

"I've being promoted and my boss is making me, find my replacement. And I thought of you." he said pulling into his apartment.

They stayed sat in his car, "Weren't you like saying how much you hate you're boss?" Caroline said.

"Yes, and I know you'll hate me, but I can't get promoted if I don't find a replacement, and I've interviewed other people, but Klaus is a stubborn bastard. And he hated everyone I interviewed." Stefan said sighing annoyed.

"And what makes you think he'll like me?" Caroline laughed.

"Because you're a girl and I'm desperate, please Care just go for the interview for me." Stefan begged putting on his puppy eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine! For you." she said giving in.

"Thank you." Stefan chuckled blowing her a kiss, "So when is my interview?"

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

It was Caroline's first job interview, her first personal assistant job. Caroline use to work for her best friend, Matt. He didn't even bother to interview her, seen as they use to date at the time. She got the job straight out of high school.

Her nervous were slowly building up the longer, she was kept waiting. She wanted to leave, her soon to be new boss (if she got the job) was half an hour late. Now he was royally late, an hour late to be exact.

Hearing the elevator doors ping open, she could then hear foot steps behind her, stopping right behind her chair.

He was breathing down her exposed neck, she felt his breath the second, he had stopped behind her. She spun around to face him, pure shock stung her.

He was so gorgeous, she couldn't believe her eyes, they were lying to her. Caroline didn't think for one second, this Klaus person would look this hot!

She didn't know what she thought he would look like, but certainly not like this, certainly not this hot.

Licking her lips her eyes scanned his face, he was turning her on a little, his mouth watering scruffy stubble, his deep baby blue eyes. His deliciously plumb pink lips.

_Oh good, I bet he's yummy kisser. The best I bet._ She thought to herself.

She tired not to blush under his seductive stare, he licked his bottom lip as he stood looking down at her.

Biting her lip to stop a moan coming out, Caroline stood up. He smirked at her, they eyes met. "You must me Caroline." he spoke softly.

He nearly made her knees buckle under her, even his divine voice alone turned her on even more.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted out, blushing as he smirked devilishly at her. "I mean yeah..I'm Caroline, you are Klaus?" she asked.

_Please god don't let him be Klaus! Otherwise I'll never get any work done!_

"Yes," he held his hand out, "Klaus Mikaelson." he purred out. Caroline smiled at him, placing her hand in his.

Nearly pulling it back as the fire works burned her skin, he shook her hand as his eyes glanced down, at her lips.

"Shall we?" he said nodding his head towards his office door, "Er, yes let's." she mumbled _Let's fuck instead! _

She reached for her bag, swinging it around her shoulder. Caroline followed Klaus into his office, he shut it behind them then locking it.

Caroline looked over at him, "Just in case we get interrupted..we wouldn't want that, now would we." he grinned at her, sitting down opposite the desk from her.

"Nope." Caroline didn't mind being locked inside this office, with the best looking man she's ever seen before. _Keep us in here!_ Chuckling to herself Caroline coughed nervously.

"Nervous?" he asked raising an eye brow. "Yes, A little." she admitted with a small smile, hanging from her lips.

"Don't worry I don't bite." he winked, and she blushed bright red. She couldn't look right at him, too embarrassed.

"I must admit, I already looked over you're cv before you came. And I'm impressed you seem to be a hard worker." there he goes winking again.

_So I'm a hard worker am I, well I bet he's got a hard dic-_

He pulled her from her naughty thoughts, "I'd love for you to work for me, as my _personal _assistant." as he said personal his eyes fell on her chest area, his eyes danced at the view.

Caroline was wearing an all black longish dress, that clung to her curves. Showing off the right pieces of flesh. Klaus had to bit the inside of his face, to stop himself from doing anything naughty.

"Really, so does that mean I'm hired?" she asked as her eyes propped up with excitement.

Klaus flashed a luscious grin, "Yes it does, can you start tommorrow?" he asked eager to get her starting soon as possible.

"Of course, is there any kind of uniform?" she asked, he nearly choked at the thought of Caroline, wearing only a short maids outfit. Only for his eyes.

"No, just wear something like what you're wearing now. But nothing too exposing, we wouldn't want to excite everyone, would we." he chuckled his eyes glowing down at hers.

What Klaus meant was he didn't want anyone else getting horny, over her. And he was horny!

"Oh of course, anything you want sir." she said standing up. Klaus rose up as well, he was towing over her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning, 9am sharp." he said showing off his white shiny teeth, with a huge smile.

"See you tomorrow." Caroline said smiling back at him, she couldn't help but smile around him.

He unlocked and opened the door for her, he even walked her to the evaluator doors.

"Goodbye." they both said.

_I can not believe I got the job! _She thought as she texted Stefan, telling him the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

Stefan couldn't believe it either but was glad Caroline, was hired other wise Stefan would have never been promoted.

"So how much of a dick is he?" Caroline asked as they sat on the sofa, watching a soap channel.

"Oh he's the biggest dick ever! He's mean to everyone, and not just the guys either he's horrible, to women too." Stefan said before sipping his vodka.

Caroline laughed taking a bit of her cold pizza, "And why should I accept this job again?" she laughed again when Stefan, looked paniced.

"Don't worry Stef, I ain't going to quit."

"Good other wise I'll kick ya arse." he joked.

"You've gotta admit though, Klaus is so hot! His bum is so devilishly scrummy, I just want to take a bite out of it."

Stefan choked on his drink, then laughed at her. "Well don't! He's married to some bitch called Hayley, and let me warn you now. She will kill you, if she finds out you like him." Stefan said seriously.

"Aww, all the good ones are married." she said pouting her lips. Stefan chuckled "Oh honey, he's not a good guy. More like bad boy three thousand."

"What?" she frowned. "Oh yeah he cheats on Hayley all time, he doesn't even love her. He was forced into marrying her, but don't tell anyone that! I'm not suppose to know either, so mums the word!" Stefan warned.

Caroline nodded her head agreeing to keep her mouth shut, but now she was disappointed she couldn't, take a bite out of him.

All she could do was dream about it.

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

Her first day came and went fast, nothing exciting happened. And Caroline hardly saw Klaus, which disappointed her.

A whole week had gone by before anything happened. Klaus had called Caroline into his office, she sat down at his desk waiting for him to speak. Everyone else had left work, on there way home.

He looked annoyed but sort of happy at the same time, "Is there something wrong sir?" she dared herself to ask.

Klaus looked up at her then, his eyes soften. "Yes there is," he paused to sigh. Caroline shifted in her seat.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. "Yes Caroline, you can help by coming around here, and bending over that deliciously sexy bum, of yours and letting me spank you." he purred, her eyes full shock and excitement.

At first she thought she had heard him wrong, or that her ears were playing with her. But they weren't. "I'm sorry what did you say Sir?" she asked to be sure.

"I want to spank you, Love." he chuckled as she blushed, he loved seeing her cheeks brighten up, because of him.

"I..I..don't know what to say sir.." she mumbled, they eyes starred at each other. Not wanting to look away, Klaus winked.

"You don't have to say anything, all you have to do is walk around here and bend, I'll do most the work." he winked again.

And she blushed even red-er, "But.. you're married sir, and I'm..you're assistant."

"_**Personal **_assistant Caroline, and I have personal needs, and I need you to assist me with them." his words poured in her ears.

Caroline had no clue what to say, she fancied the pants off him, but she wasn't the type of girl, the would sleep with a married man.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to say no." she said standing up, walking over to the door. Her hands were on the door hand, and before she could open the door.

His hands were all over hers, "Wait..at least tell me why." he pressed his body into hers. And she could feel his _personal_ problem.

He was hard and ready, and very huge! Just like she had dreamt, he was the same size as she had thought he was.

Running her tongue across her lips Caroline, sighed as she tightened her hold on the door handle.

"You're married sir, and I ain't that type of girl."

"So you're not the type of girl who's single, to get with a newly single man?" his voice tickled her ears, his nose rubbing against her naked neck.

_Why did I have to tie my hair up today!_

Goosebumps started to form on Caroline's skin, "You're still married though." she whispered out.

"Not since this morning love." he purred the love part. "Hmmm." she mumbled.

His hands slowly leaving her hands, and replacing them on her waist. She nearly jumped, his touch was deadly. Fire works ran in her blood stream.

Caroline was more than just excited, she was horny like Klaus. "I wanted you the second I saw you're beautiful face, in a picture on Stefan's desk. A few years ago." he admitted out loud.

"Oh?"

Klaus chuckled then nibbled the bottom of her ear, "Then when Stefan said you moving over here, I was super thrilled and with him being promoted, I said no to everyone I interviewed on purpose, so he had no choice but get you to try."

Caroline was weirdly wet her hands fell from her door handle, "I know it sounds creepy, but I just wanted you so badly Caroline. I felt something, I've never felt before and I haven't even met you."

_I know I should be creped out right about now, but surprisingly I'm not. Its a huge turn on._

"I must admit when I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to, rip that dress off. And fuck you right there and then." Klaus then kissed her jaw line.

"Then why not do it now?" Caroline said chuckling, she was glad she put on her best sexy knickers on.

And even more thankful she didn't put a bra on.

Klaus chuckled giving her jar line a little nibble, "Maybe I should, or maybe I should make you pay, for all the time you taunted me with that sexy bum, for yours."

"Maybe you should." she moaned.

"It would be my pleasure love." he howled.

Spinning her around Klaus growled as his eyes roamed her body, then in one swift move he ripped, her dress in half.

_Oh god he's strong!_ Caroline thought.

"Sorry love, I'll buy you more." he said before his eyes glanced down. He then licked his lips, as he saw she didn't have a bra on.

"Wow.." he said sounding impressed. His eyes looked on hungrily, they looked starved.

"You're simply gorgeous love." he whispered admiring her naked body.

He could make her blush ever so easily, Caroline then reached out and grabbed the back, of his neck pulling him closer.

"Come here you." she giggled then she planted a kiss on his lips. They fought for domination, he won of course.

Picking her up by her legs, he put her legs around his waist, then carried her around his desk, putting her bum down on it.

"I'm going to enjoy this moment for ever." That just made her wetter.

Caroline's hand found his shirt, she began unbuttoning his buttons. As Klaus was kicking his shoes off, and unbuckling his belt.

They were both naked soon enough, she gulped as she saw how hard, and big his dick was.

"Impressive huh?" he chuckled loving the way she looked at his dick.

She nodded her head gulping again, "Don't worry love, I'll try not to hurt you." he chuckled again, then kissed her hard on the lips.

His hands opened her legs up wide, and he thrust deeply inside of her. She gasped then moaned, he begun thrusting deeper and deeper.

Soon he had gotten a rhythm going, her nails digging into his back, his name on her lips.

Once he had made her cum, he turned her over, thankful his desk was a big one.

Caroline then got on her knees knowing what he was going to do, sticking her bum up in the air.

Klaus grinned wickedly at her, without warning he thrusted into her. She cried out with pleasure, this went on for some time.

They fucked for most of the time, making each other crying out, in bliss. Both their names on each others lips, moaning, cuming.

Klaus was a very pleased man, and Caroline was also very happy.

She was tangled up in his hands, her naked skin pressed up against his naked skin. They were laid on the cold floor, starring at the ceiling.

"You were glorious love." Caroline smiled turning her face, she pressed her face into his neck, "You weren't so bad yourself." they both laughed.

His hands were massaging the skin he could reach, touch. "I enjoyed this, I enjoyed you."

Caroline laughed, "Good so did I, but I better get home before Stefan, coming looking for me." Caroline said slowly standing on her feet.

Klaus sat up and pouted at her, he watched her dress herself. "Let me drive you home." he said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded her head, Klaus dressed himself then he drove her home, but not before showering her with wet kisses.

**,**

Stefan was fast asleep when Caroline finally arrived home, Caroline woke him up wanting to tell him all the details.

"Why have you woken me?" Stefan groaned sounding annoyed. Caroline giggled with excitement. "I've done something naughty Stefan." she said grinning from ear to ear.

"And what's that?" he asked sitting up on his bed. "I've just had sex with Klaus like four times!" she giggled.

Stefan looked at her with a blank face, "Caroline you do know he's still married right?" he asked.

"No Stefan he got a divorce this morning.." Caroline mumbled losing all her excitement.

Stefan sighed rubbing at his forehead, "Oh Care, Klaus always says that. He always fucks the new staff, I'm sorry Care but he's played you."

"But...But he said.." she paused as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Caroline." he said pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll get him back for this!" Caroline growled.

"I will Stefan, I will make him pay for his." Stefan just smiled softly at her, as he let her hug it out.

"You used a condom right?" Stefan asked rubbing her back.

_Shit!_

"..I don't remember him using one." she mumbled out. Stefan froze pulling her away, "Care you do realize you could be pregnant..."

"Shit."

**,**

* * *

><p><strong>Should I do a part 2 to this? hm I don't know. I will be doing part 2 of Mentally ill next. I'm just having problems with my computer, and I've written half of it on my computer, and I'm writing this on my mums.<strong>

**So pretty please leave a review & follow & favourite it. Hope to hear from you all.**

**Much love Bambi x**


	4. Hiding him

**Title; **Hiding him.

**Summary; **Rebecca took the cure and became a human again, things were going great for her human life, until she got pregnant, not wanting Klaus to find out she runs away.

**Just to tell you all know, Caroline and Klaus haven't met, but she's heard of him. & Smut in this one!**

**Rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Caroline?" the blonde whispered as her body was shaking violently, from a mixture of fear and coldness.

Caroline turned around a smile in place, She eyed the blonde up and down. "Yes?" Caroline asked. Frowning as she saw her holding her a baby, in her arms.

Rebecca sighed with relief. "You may not know who I am, but I know who you are." she said stepping closer to Caroline.

"Well who are you then? You obviously know I'm a vampire." Caroline said bluntly.

Rebecca nodded her head, "Yes," "How?" Caroline asked raising her eye brow. Rebecca laughed, "I use to be one."

That got Caroline's curiosity burning. "Impossible! You can't be a human again once you become a vampire." Caroline spat.

"There's a cure Caroline, look I don't have a lot of time on my hands, Stefan told me where to find you." Rebecca said walking closer to Caroline.

"Stefan? How do you know Stefan" Caroline asked confused. "I'm quite old Caroline, I am a Mikaelson after all."

Caroline gasped putting her hand over her mouth, "You're Rebecca Mikaelson?" Caroline asked.

Rebecca nodded her head with a small smile, "Yes.. and this is rather awkward, but I need a huge favour from you. I gather you've heard of my family, and how evil they are."

"Yes." Caroline said.

"Well this baby.." Rebecca looked down at her baby, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"It's mine, and I can't keep her safe. My brother Klaus, he knows and he'll hurt her if he ever, finds her." Rebecca started to cry.

"And you want me to look after you're baby?" Caroline couldn't believe her ears.

Rebecca remand silent but she nodded her head, "Will you?" she asked Caroline. As Rebecca kissed the baby's head.

"Are you sure you can trust me?"

"Yes, Stefan told me all about you. I feel like I knew you for years." Rebecca said laughing lightly.

"Ok." Caroline whispered out after a few minutes of silence had pasted.

"Oh thank you!" Rebecca said suddenly bursting out into a fit of tears.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Caroline said feeling sorry for the girl, woman.

"I know, it's just I took the cure so I could have my own children. I guess I not suppose to have a normal life." Rebecca said through her cries.

Rebecca then pasted her baby to Caroline, Caroline then took good hold of the baby.

"Thank you again." Rebecca thanked smiling over at the baby. She gave the baby a kiss once more. "Goodbye my love."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Eight years later...**

It had been eight years since that night, eight years since, she lived her life on the run with a baby.

He was eight now, Caroline had called him Matt after, her best friend Matt. Stefan moved in with them, insisting he ran with them.

"_**He needs a father, a family. And I want to give him that Care, I'm not saying we have to date, but pretend we're his parents. We promised Rebecca, that we would love and care for him, and most importantly keep him safe."**_

"_**I know Stefan, I want Matt to have the best human life we can give him."**_

"_**That's why it's best if I come with you, I can keep you both safe."**_

"_**I don't need you're help though, I can look after myself."**_

"_**But can you look after Matt as well?"**_

_**Caroline sighed knowing he had her, "Fine! But I ain't marrying you." Stefan laughed as he smiled at her. "Thank you."**_

Caroline and Stefan grew close over the eight years, but they weren't anything more than best friends.

They ran in the night when Stefan got wind, that Klaus had found Rebecca, and turned her back into a vampire.

Caroline feared the worst when they heard that Klaus, was searching for Stefan.

That's when she split up, "It's for the best Care, if he finds me he'll find you and Matt." Caroline's in bits she's shaking her head at him, begging him not to let her.

She's scared, she knows she's on limited time.

"But he'll find us anyway, I need you to keep us safe!" she begged her hands, on his chest. She was using her puppy eyes on him.

It was breaking him into two, "Please Care, don't make this harder than it needs to me." he whispers, as his hands strokes her hands.

"Please.." she tries again.

"You can do this! You just need to believe in yourself."

Stefan tells her he'll be there if she needs him, he tells her that she'll be a good mother to Matt. He packs for her and Matt.

He's gone in the morning, not stopping to wake her up. He doesn't even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

It's not long till Klaus finds out about Caroline, at first he wants her blood on his hands, he wants to rip her to shreds.

But when he sees her for the first time, all the hate goes. Replaced by lust.

He begins to stalk her, watching her on a night, he's smitten to her. He loves everything about her, everything she does.

He wants her badly, and Klaus always gets what he wants.

**,**

Caroline was getting ready for her night job, she was working behind the bar serving drinks. She hated it so much, but Caroline hated using compulsion. She had no other choice.

They have moved to New Orleans not realising that's were Klaus is currently living.

"Matt?" Caroline shouted as she put her hair up in a messy bun, not caring how she looked.

Matt was standing in the door way, starring at her with a smile on his face. "Yes mummy?"

_**Mummy..**_

Caroline smiled down at him, "I'll be late again tonight, but tomorrow is my day off so I promise we can go to the park, and rent a movie if you want."

Matt's smile raised as he jumped up and down full of excitement, "Yay!"

Caroline was glad to see him smiling again, Matt took is pretty hard when Stefan left.

Caroline didn't want Matt to forget about Stefan, so she told Matt that Stefan's mother was ill, and that he had to take care of her.

"_He'll be back I promise you." she lied, giving him a kiss on his forehead._

"_But I miss daddy!" he cried, and like every night Matt cried._

Caroline hated lying to him, but she didn't want to him to forget about Stefan.

"Will Daddy be joining us?" he had to ask, Caroline sighed shaking her head. "No not just yet sweetie."

Matt frowned then, "But I miss him." "I know honey, and he misses you too."

"Why don't you get you're film ready, you're baby sitter will be here in five minutes." "Ok." Matt said walking out the room.

Caroline sighed feeling so guilty. It breaks her heart to see him like this, she hopes one day they can live in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The night seem to drag for Caroline, not even the singers and dancers on the stage, couldn't entertain her. She worried too much over Matt, every second that went by, the more she panicked.

"Caroline, you've been requested for table 12." a voice said behind her, Caroline jumped slightly. _I'm a bloody vampire, and I'm jumping at humans? God I need to get out more!_

"Oh ok.." Caroline groaned to herself, she's normally requested on a night, mostly by horny teenagers, or just horny men.

Caroline didn't get requested by normal customers, they all wanted something from her. _**Sex**_.

And Caroline was horny herself, it had been way to long, she wanted sex badly. But she has standers, she wasn't going to jump into bed, with some random fucker.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted a human any more, _what if I bite them?_ She didn't want that to happen, so for the time being she kept way from them. Even the deliciously sexy ones.

Dragging her feet away from behind the bar, Caroline stalked over to table 12. A frown in place Caroline, tapped her feet on the floor.

Growing annoyed at the customer who was being rude, ignoring her greet to them.

"Hello?" she said again but much louder this time. She was about to put her pen and paper away, until the customer turned around.

With the biggest smirk she'd ever seen on his gorgeous face, _Holy cow, he's hot! _Her eyes glanced down at him, with thirsty eyes.

"Well hello _love_." he purred seductively, his eyes roaming up and down her body. He licked his luscious lips. His eyes glowing hungrily. The way he called her love nearly made her melt.

"Er..Hello.." she blushed blossom red, she had never been so breathless before, in her whole life. Even his voice was alluring.

They eyes locking together Caroline, was speechless. "Well aren't you going to ask us what we want?" a voice next to the man screeched out.

Caroline bite back her harsh words, putting on her best fake smile, Caroline turned her attention, to the guy sat next to him. "Of course, what can I get you guys?" she asked, cursing her under her breath.

The gorgeous man who has been starring at her smirked wickedly suddenly, as if he had heard her cursing.

The guy next to him didn't look so happy. _Vampires.._ Caroline closed her eyes for a slight second, opening her eyes to see the man was grinning.

"Look, we haven't had a vampire in town in ages! So don't start any trouble!" Caroline hissed at them, glaring at him. Caroline began to walk away, until she was stopped.

A strong manly hand holding tightly on her arm, Caroline sighed as she looked up at him. "That was rather rude love, me and my friend over here, are only visiting. We only want a drink." he smirked darkly.

"We don't sell blood here!" she gritted out, an angry look evident in her eyes.

"Who says we want blood? But if you're offering love, I won't say no." he chuckled deeply. A hiss escaped her lips, a glare in place.

"Leave! We don't want trouble here."

"Oh come on love, look we don't want trouble either, just one drink and we'll leave." he said trying his best, to hide his smirk.

Caroline sighed, "Fine but only one drink!" she said as she tried to pull her arm away.

He dropped her arm without a fight, instead he held his hand out. A smile on his lips, "The names Nik by the way, and yours?" he asked already knowing, who she was.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Caroline rolled her eyes, sliding her hand into his. Thinking he was just going to shake it, but instead Klaus had other plans. He placed a soft wet kiss, to her hand.

Making her blush instantly again, he looked amused, almost proud he could make her blush. "Caroline, and I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

His smile grew into a smirk, "That's why I like you."

_He likes me? _

"Well, what drink can I get you both?" she asked trying to change to subject. "Vodka and coke." his friend said.

"And you?" she asked. "A beer will be fine love, and anything you want of course."

"No thanks." with that she turned on her heel and stalked, back over to the bar.

Taking her sweet time Caroline then got their drinks ready, and slowly walked over to them. She dropped the drinks down on the table, not bothering to say a single word to them.

Caroline spun around starting to walk away, until Klaus stopped her _again_. "What now?!" she nearly shouted. Klaus pouted "Why don't you join us for a drink love?" he teased her.

"I'd rather die of thirsty, but thanks." she said sending him one last glare, before storming off back to the bar.

For rest of her night shift, Caroline could feel his stares, it was burning threw her skin. Sometimes she would look over at him, and give him death glares.

But every time she glanced at him, he would wink at her. Getting her more hot and bothered. He was getting under her skin.

Caroline was glad her shift was over, she said her goodbyes to her work friends. Smiling as the cold air, hit her flesh.

"It's a lovely nice isn't it." she heard _his_ voice whisper in her ear, jumping out of her skin. Caroline grabbed hold of her jacket, pulling it closer around her shoulders.

"Do you mind!" she hissed as her heart was trying to jump, out of her chest. Klaus chuckled wickedly, he stood right next to her.

His eyes on hers, their bodies inches away. "Do I scare you love?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"No." she lied a shiver running threw her. He chuckled, "I know you're lying Caroline." he leaned in closer, his nose brushing against hers.

Caroline froze on the spot, her breath caught in her throat. "I hate when people lie to me." he purred, his hot breath tickling her mouth.

"And I hate it when people don't know personal space." she said as she stepped two steps backwards.

Klaus laughed loudly, "I enjoy you." she scoffed rolling her eyes at him. "Seriously." she grumbled putting her hand on her hips.

"I'm not going to fuck you, so why don't you leave now or else!" she threatened him, as she poked his chest with her finger.

Klaus gave her a blank expression, until he burst out into a fit of laughter. Caroline watched him with close eyes, her stare burning with anger.

"Stop laughing! I'm dead serious!" she huffed and puffed. Throwing her hands up in the air Caroline, stormed off. Thinking she had gotten rid of him, until he was in front of her in seconds.

Groaning loudly Caroline drug her hands into her hang bag, fishing for her car keys. "Look I'm very tired, I don't have time to argue with you all night." she bite out.

Klaus spun her around so they were face to face now, he licked his lips as his eyes roamed her body, once again.

Caroline rolled her eyes pretending she couldn't, feel her blush burning threw her skin. But before Caroline could shove him off, Klaus smacked his lips down on hers.

Earning a soft moan from her. It took her by surprise, but she couldn't lie he was a fantastic kisser. Slamming his chest with her hands, Caroline tried to shove him off her.

But Klaus was much stronger than her, he growled as his kisses, became more aggressive, he was dominating the kiss.

He finally broke the kiss both of them were breathless, their foreheads touched, their mouths slightly open. Caroline licked her bottom lip, wishing she hadn't all she could taste was him.

"You want me." he spoke, "And don't bother lying love, you're body speaks louder than, you're pretty little mouth." he chuckled out.

A hint of a smirk hanging from his mouth, his eyes glancing down on hers.

"No." she whispered out. Caroline stood up straight pulling, herself away from him. Klaus frowned at her, not pleased at her actions.

"Why deny yourself from me, you want me I can smell it." he smirked wider as she blushed brightly, turning her gaze from him. He could smell her arousal from a mile away.

"So what you get me hot and bothered, so does any man that passes by." she lied through her teeth, not many men got her so hot and bothered, not like this.

Caroline did want him, and badly too. But she couldn't go off and fuck him, not with Matt being at home.

He was in her face again, "Come on love, live a little. I dare you." he purred softly in her ear.

And that's all it took, she kissed him roughly, he grabbed hold of her waist. Kissing her back with force.

Using his vampire speed to full use, he raced them to his hotel room. In seconds he had Caroline's back to his door, his lips on her neck attacking her, skin with his kisses.

He pulled away looking deeply into her eyes, "Do you want me?" he asked blatantly.

Caroline smirked now, but kept totally quite. "Let me ask you again love, do you want me?" he asked again, almost pleaded at her.

His hand raised up and tucked a piece of her hair, behind her ear. His touch made her shiver with delight.

"You have no idea how much." she admitted out loud.

This coursed him to smirk devilishly at her, her eyes fell down at his lips, she wanted to touch them again, feel them against hers.

"Good." he immediately pulled her in, his hands wrapping around her waist. Crashing his lips on hers.

He wasn't gentle, he was rough and ready. As they fought for dominance, Klaus laid Caroline down on the bed.

A small chuckle left her mouth, his tongue licked the bottom, of her lip begging for entrance, which Caroline gave.

Opening her mouth Klaus dipping his tongue inside, he then pressed his body closer to hers, hovering above hers.

His hands reached her top, he tugged it lightly. Pulling away from her face, "Take it off." he demeaned.

Caroline did as she was told, and slipped off her top. She then unclipped her bra, and threw it across the room.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath. His mouth instantly, went to her nipples. Sucking and nibbling at them, he teased but pleasured them.

He then started kissing up to her neck leaving marks, that would still be there in the morning.

Their lips met once again, there kisses were short but very sweet. He then began kissing back down, all the way down to the top of her jeans.

"Theses need to go." he growled as he ripped them off in seconds, then her knickers soon followed. Caroline closed her eyes as she laid comfortably on her back, as Klaus was on his knees, spreading her legs wide for him.

Caroline growled out a soft moan, as Klaus kissed her inner thighs, it made her go crazy with want. "Nik.." she moaned again. Her hands in his hair, pulling slightly.

"Please.." she groaned. "I need you!" she growled.

Klaus smirked proudly, he could smell her arousal, he licked his lips as his eyes glued onto hers.

"Nik!" she moaned again pulling his hair more roughly this time. He chuckled at her before, dipping his tongue deep inside of her.

Growling out with pleasure Caroline grabbed his hair tighter. His tongue swirled around her clit, he began sucking harder and harder.

Caroline left so close moaning loudly, Klaus pulled his tongue out. Caroline opened her eyes she glared down at him. Warning him with her looks, Klaus smirked wickedly.

Then with out warning he stuck two fingers in, "Nik! I need more!" she moaned at his touch. Pulling his fingers out he sucked her juices, before dipping his tongue back in.

"I'm so close Nik!" she moaned loudly, he started to suck harshly, pushing her over the edge.

"Nik!" she screamed out his name as she came. Releasing on him, Klaus licked her clean.

Caroline was breathing heavily now, excitement running threw her body. Caroline flipped him over, pulling his shirt off in seconds, he was already pulling his jeans and boxers off.

His member flung out her eyes lit up, he was huge! She crawled down his body to his member, she was about to suck him off but he stopped her.

His hands on her chin, they stared at one another for a few seconds. "As much as I'd love to feel, you're luscious lips on me. We don't have much time, I need you **now**." he growled out.

Before Caroline could speak a single word, he had flipped them over. His body hover over her, a smirk in place. He lined himself up at her entrance.

Pushing himself in he started moving, he started out slow, wanting to her beg him.

And it wasn't long until she did, "Nik please, more I need more!" she moaned as he did as she asked.

Moving much faster, thrusting into her harder and harder, Caroline screamed out his name in his ear. Secretly pleased Klaus thrust harder using, his skills to full use.

Hitting her G-Spot every damn time. "I'm so close Nik." she moaned loudly. Picking up his pace, he made her cum and hard.

Softly mumbling his name as Caroline's heavy breathing, started to calm down. Klaus came soon after her.

Clasping on top of her, Klaus groaned out her name. Rolling off her, Klaus pulled Caroline to his side. Both were tired and exhausted but fully pleasured.

Caroline looked over at him catching him starring at her sweaty naked form. "Wow!" she completed.

He smirked as his eyes roamed back up to her eyes, "You were amazing too love." he chuckled. Caroline then closed her eyes snuggling closer into his body, And Klaus didn't stop her.

Caroline thoughts had all gone out the window, her phone had died so she still hadn't seen the text messages, from Matt's babysitter.

Morning soon came and Caroline was soon gone, Klaus was slightly disappointed that she had left so soon. He wanted a second around.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Caroline had apologized and apologized so many times, but her babysitter was pissed. Matt was upset that Caroline hadn't tugged him in to bed.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll make it up to you why don't we go get a milkshake?" she asked with a small smile.

Matt grinned happily as he jumped up and down. "Yess!" he shouted with excitement.

Caroline laughed smiling at him, "Go get you're jacket and we'll go now." she said smiling more.

Matt ran off and grabbed his jacket pulling it on, he ran back over to Caroline who was waiting for him.

They then arrived at a café, sitting down at a window seat, Matt tucked into his burger and chips, while Caroline sipped on her coffee.

"Well hello again love." she heard from behind her, she choked on her coffee spitting it out.

Klaus stood at the table with a huge smile plastered on his face, Matt looked up at him smiling at him. "Who's this?" Matt asked curious to know.

"No one." Caroline said before Klaus could speak, "Aw don't be like that love." Klaus turned his attention to Matt, sending him a little wink.

"I'm Caroline's..friend." Matt smiled back. "Oh cool I'm Matt by the way." "I'm Niklaus." he said at the boy.

"Why don't you join us Nik?" Matt asked. Caroline groaned loudly, "No he can't..he's really busy."

"Stay here Matt, I'll just be a minute!" Caroline said standing up out of her chair, she then grabbed hold of Klaus's hand, dragging his outside.

"Back off!" she hissed at him shoving his harshly. "And why would I want to do that love?" he began stroking her cheek.

"I rather enjoyed myself last night love, I'd like there to be a next time." his fingers taunted her skin.

Biting down on her lips Caroline scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "And how do you know there will be a next time?" she raised her eye brows.

Klaus chuckled, "Oh I know," he smirked darkly as his lips hovered over hers. Then crashing his lips on hers. She responded instantly, kissing him roughly.

Snapping her head away Caroline shoved him away from her, "Stop! Last night..last night was just a one night thing, it'll _never_ happen again." she panted out.

He took her breath away, again.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

It wasn't long until Stefan called her, telling her Klaus was in New Orleans. _**"He lives in New Orleans, he's..he's find me. He used compulsion on me Care,..I'm so sorry."**_

She wanted to break down and cry, _**"What are you saying? He knows who I am?"**_ she asked fear already creeping into her.

"_**...Yes. He knows what you look like and everything.**_**"**

_Shit!_ Caroline was screaming and shouting at herself, he knew who she was when he fucked her. He was messing with her.

"Matt?!" she shouted loudly running around the apartment they lived in, she could hear his heart beat.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips at the sight in front of her, Matt was sat on the floor playing with his toys. _He's safe!_ Slowly her fear ran away.

Smiling down at him, Caroline then remember she hadn't locked the front door.

Racing over to the door, Caroline was pushed to the ground. Klaus was laughing above her, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Klaus.." she mumbled out. Klaus stood above her, a smirk on his devilish lips. "Look he's not what you think! He's mine I promise." she started to say.

Klaus scowled at her, a glare forming in his eyes. "Don't you remember me, saying how I hated it when people lie to me?!" he scoffed.

"I know who he is Caroline! So don't bother lying, otherwise I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do."

A cold shiver ran threw her, Caroline looked up at him. Fear evident in her eyes, they were begging at him. "Klaus please..Don't hurt him." she begged and pleaded at him.

She was on her knees now, he was still glaring down at her. He scoffed again a harsh growl, leaving his lips.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes."

Klaus looked hurt for a few seconds before his evil look, came back. He grabbed hold of her hair, dragging her towards him.

Pulling her up he then pulled her neck back, his fangs came out. Digging them deeply into her neck, Caroline groaned out with mad pain.

"Klaus..you're hurting me." she whispered out, as she felt him drinking from her.

Slowly he pulled away from her neck, her blood dripping from his chin. Caroline could feel her fangs coming out, her eyes glittering with lust.

"Have at it love." she wasn't too sure what he meant, so she did was she wanted. She licked her own blood off, his chin.

Earning a soft moan from him, she licked his chin dry. They eyes met before he moved his head to the side, exposing his neck for her.

She bit into his neck just as roughly as he did, he chuckled at her attempt to hurt him. "Easy love, I'm the alpha here." he purred in her ear.

She drank his blood hungrily, she had never tasted anything, as delicious as his blood was.

Klaus had to pull her away before she drunk him dry. "I see you're a young vampire, you need to learn self-control love." he chuckled at her.

Caroline glared at him, "What are you going to do about Matt?" she dared to ask, trying to distract him.

Klaus sighed rubbing his forehead with his hands, running his hands through his curly hair. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'll made you a deal." he spoke loud and clear, Caroline frowned. "What kind of deal?" she asked.

"I promise to not hurt a hair on his head, if you let me in."

"What?" she asked confused. "What I'm saying is I want in Caroline, I want a family."

Caroline was taken back, she never thought he would say that. "I can teach you how to use you're vampire skills, to good use. I can give Matt a great life, I can be a good father to him."

"He has a father." she interrupted. Klaus rolled his eyes, "He's long dead." he mutter under his breath.

"No I mean Stefan, me and Stefan raised him as our own. Matt sees Stefan as his father."

"Well then we'll tell him I'm his father now."

"You can't just replace him." Caroline huffed annoyed at him. "Why not? If it means he's safe and happy?" he questioned her.

"You really want this don't you, you really want a family." she sighed deeply, knowing she had to say yes.

"I'll only agree, if you promise to never hurt him, and keep him human! That's what Rebecca wanted, and I don't want to be like you, I'll never feed from a human and you can't make me!" she rolled out her rules.

Klaus stayed quite for a few minutes, thinking about his answer, before speaking. "Fine, but if we're doing this, we're doing it right." he said calmly.

"Huh?" she said. But he didn't answer her with words, he answered her with a soft and sweet kiss.

"You will be a Mikaelson, and Matt will be too."

"What?.." she panted out. Klaus licked her lips, wanting to kiss her again wanting to do more than just kiss.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

"Not just marry love, I want you by my side until I say so understand?"

"..Yeah."

"Caroline you do know I'm Half wolf right?"

"Yeah?"

"What about it?" she asked slightly confused, _Why is he bring this up now?_ She thought to herself.

"..Well you see wolfs mate for life, and..erm my wolf side is craving to mate you right now, so.." he looked and sounded shy all of a sudden.

"So I'll ask you once Caroline, will you be mine?" his question haunted her.

Running around like crazy in her mind, taking a deep breath Caroline licked her lips, her eyes glued to his.

Caroline thought he was going to take her there and then, with the look in his eyes. But he held back for now.

"Yes."

Klaus didn't wait long before, he claimed her, marked her as his own, he had gotten what he had always wanted. A family.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**So my computer is still having problems, I might have to rewrite my other one shots! Which is bloody annoying as hell! I had nearly finished part 2 of, Mentally Ill as well! But I will get it written and up soon!**_

_**So please review & Follow & Favourite it. **_

_**Many thanks Bambi x**_


	5. Mentally Ill? P2

_**Sharing is caring.**_

**Title; **Mentally ill?

**Summary;** Part two of Mentally ill?

_**! Pre warning !** - Just a little warning, this one-shot is in fact a **dark** story. There will be swear words & a sex scene near the end. & violence so please don't read if this will, offend you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Part 2.**_

It took him an hour to miss her, to want her warmth. To see her blushing at his stares.

It took Caroline a whole year, to get her life together. Moving from Mystic Falls, Caroline moved to New York.

She had moved into a flat which was next door, to Katherine and Stefan, who had moved with her. Wanting to keep her close and protect her.

Caroline soon met Enzo, they start dating and it's not long before Klaus finds out. And it's not that long, before he's escaped the hospital.

"You don't understand Enzo! You need to leave! And now." Caroline shouted as she kept throwing, Enzo's clothes at him.

He looked heart broken, an a mixture of confusion too. "But you're not explaining why I have to leave, all of a sudden.." he mumbled as he held back a beg.

Caroline sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, "I don't have time to explain, I just need you gone." she hissed, trying so hard not to look at him, in case she burst into a river of tears.

"So that's it is it? After a year of being together, you're done with me.." Enzo sighed deeply, she could hear the hurt in his voice. Which made it even harder to let him go.

"Yes." barking it out, Caroline walked over to the window, peeking out to get a quick glance outside. Just checking Klaus wasn't outside already.

"But why though?" his voice was begging at her ears, Caroline closed her eyes shut. "Please Enzo, I'm begging you! Just leave now, I don't want you any more!" she shouted loudly.

Caroline knew Katherine and Stefan were listing in, next door. And she knew they knew Klaus was coming.

"I'm not leaving until you explain to me, why you're giving up on us" he shouted back, anger creeping into his voice.

Caroline hissed getting annoyed at him, _I'm trying to save you're damn life! You idiot!_

"If you don't go now, I'll call the cops." she said calmly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Enzo looked at her with his eyes full of hurt and sadness, she could feel the knife cutting her heart, deeper and deeper. "Fine." he spat out. "I'll go." he then continued to pack his things.

Enzo then grabbed all his bags and suitcase, stopping at the front door his back to her, "Have a good life Care." he mumbled softly. Then he slammed the door shut behind him.

Caroline slide down to the floor, her tears already running, down her cheeks. Stefan and Katherine, were in the room in seconds. Whispering soft words of comfort, but nothing seemed to help Caroline.

She just couldn't stop crying, and not just because, she broke up with Enzo either. She knew Klaus would be here soon, if not here already, watching his prey.

"Why does he have to ruin everything?!" Caroline cried as Katherine, held her tighter. "I don't know." she mumbled out.

"I hate him so much.." Caroline confessed.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and there was still no sign of Klaus, it made Caroline think she could be safe, and that's what he wanted her to think.<p>

Soon a month had passed, and Caroline was over at Stefan's flat, she was sat down drinking hot chocolate, one night. When breaking news come on the tv.

"_**The famous Luscious Ripper, has been pronounced dead today. He was found in his bed, with thousands of drawing of a girl on him, not only were they on his body, but they were plastered all over the walls too. Mental Hospital where he had lived for many years, said he had cuts on his wrists and neck, and it looks like he died from blood loss.**"_

Caroline had frozen when she heard _luscious ripper, _"Omg Stefan!" she squealed "He's..he's dead." she added. Gasping for air Caroline stood up, and started taking deep breaths. "I'm finally free Stefan!" she said as Stefan calmed her down.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be alright on you're own?" Katherine asked Caroline, who was sat down on the sofa, eating ice cream while she watched her favourite program.<p>

"Yes honestly, you guys go have fun if I need you, I'll call you. I'm safe now he's dead, you don't need to worry." Caroline said with a smile.

"Ok..well if you need anything at all, ring us!" Katherine said with a warning glance. Caroline laughed, "I will, I promise. Have fun tonight." Caroline said winking.

"Oh we will." Stefan said laughing. Katherine and Stefan both said goodbye, to Caroline then left to have their date night.

The dark night soon came, and Caroline yawned stretching her arms out. She groaned as she heard a loud tapping noise, coming from her front door.

_I bet it's Katherine drunk._ Caroline thought as she walked, over to the door. Peeking through the little, peek hole.

Caroline's heart jumped rapidly, there stood Klaus, covered in blood head to toe. Her blood rushing around her head.

"I know you're there Caroline, I sense you." his dark voice chuckled deeply. His chuckle echoed the hall way.

Gulping down her fears Caroline, stepped away from the door, thankful she remembered to lock her door. She was now running in her bed room, slamming the door shut. She hid under her bed.

It wasn't long until Klaus kicked her door down, with the use of an axe. "You didn't really think I was dead did you?" he called out, as he looked around her living room, trying to find her.

Caroline could hear him, but remained silent. "Come out where ever you are.." he chuckled lightly. Humour evident in his voice.

She could now hear his footsteps getting closer to her bed room door, he then opened the door, slowly. A smirk in place Klaus stepped inside, then got onto his kness.

"I've missed you too much, love." he whispered out, a sadness coming out with it.

A scream left her lips as his hands came down, and dragged her out of hiding. "You're not every good, at hide and seek love." he laughed devilishly.

"Get off me!" she hissed through her teeth, shaking her body with force. It just made him laugh more, "You can't fight me." his mouth was at her ear, giving them a little nibble.

She was on his shoulders in seconds, he put her down in a chair, then tied her up and duck taped her mouth shut. He then whipped away her wet tears, putting his fingers in his mouth to taste them.

A sign left his lips, "Now if you promise to keep quite, I'll take the tape off got it?" he asked her. Caroline nodded her head, wanting the tape off fast.

He slowly peeled the tape off, placing a soft kiss to her lips. Caroline pushed her head away from his, Klaus growled at her.

He stood in front of her, his eyes beaming down into hers, fear lingering in hers.

"It was all for you Caroline." his words chilled her to the bone. His taunting smirk teasing her. "Everything I've done has been for you." she didn't reply not that she couldn't, she just didn't have anything to say.

They continued to stare at each other, no words leaving their lips.

"Have you lost you're fucking mind?" she hissed at him, finding her courage. He growled angrily at her. "Have I hell!" he hissed back.

"You must have, if you thought for one second I'm yours, or that there's something between us, because there isn't Klaus!" she shouted, her voice full of anger.

Klaus shook his head in denial, "Lies, I saw the way you looked at me, I saw the way you're eyes lit up when ever you saw me, I know you Caroline, you seem to have forgotten that"

Caroline scoffed at him rolling her eyes, breaking her eyes contact from him. "You don't know me at all, you think you do. But you don't." she growled.

He leaned down his face coming close to hers, his breath hitting her face. "I do and deep down you know I do, and that frightens you, to know someone so evil cares only about you."

Caroline laughed loudly, "Just words Klaus."

"I love you."

"You mean lust not love." he sighed running his hands through his hair, pulling a chair over to her, he sat down opposite her.

"I do love you Caroline, why else would I go to the extreme lengths to be with you?" he questioned her. His eyes scanning hers, looking for answers.

"Because you love a challenge, you get a frill over it. It excites you the rush feeling you get from it, you enjoy killing people. So don't bother saying it was all for me, because that's a load of bullshit!"

He smirked at her again, "I must admit I do enjoy it, but not as much as I enjoy you." he didn't smirk this time, instead he smiled.

"We've only kissed twice, you may have fucked me in you're dreams. But I'll never fuck you in reality." she spoke with confidence, but deep down she knew herself she was lying.

Caroline would never admit out loud, that she was secretly just obsessed with him, as he was with her. He drove her crazy with want, she wanted him badly. She told herself she couldn't and wouldn't go there.

He could see a change in her eyes, a look of want. "Are you going to stop lying to yourself?" he growled in her ear.

She gulped "Yes." he slowly pulled away they eyes meeting, a smirk came on her lips. She pushed her head forwards, pushing her mouth upon his.

He responded straight away, his hands running through her hair, soon he untied her from the chair, and picked her up. Throwing her over his shoulder, he then carried her into her bed room.

Laying her onto the bed, Klaus found her lips once again, Caroline moaned softly. He then took of her shirt, then began kissing down her body.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered against her stomach, placing a few wet kisses to her stomach. He made his way back up to her lips, as he did Caroline pushed herself against him hard, earning a groan. She could feel how hard he was.

He slid off you're pants along with you're knickers, he kissed the inside of her thighs. "Take you're shirt off!" Caroline demanded.

Klaus chuckled before ripping his shirt off, "Now you're pants." she chuckled before biting her bottom lip, as she watched him strip off.

Her hands went to his boxers, easily sliding them down his legs. She noticed the lust swimming in his gaze, as his eyes roamed over her naked body.

Caroline took a moment to admire the sight before her, Klaus stood completely bare before her. He notices her eyes memorizing every inch of his skin, smirking down at her he raises his eyebrows.

"Like what you see love?" he chuckled. Giggling Caroline moves hungrily forward. "Oh yes." her smirk teases him.

Caroline stands up then gets down on her knees, wrapping a hand around the base of Klaus's cock, and carefully lowering her head.

Klaus cried out as the head of his cock disappears, into her mouth. Quickly followed by most of his shaft, as it's too big to fit it all in. Caroline gags a little pulling out a little, she teases him with her tongue, until Klaus collapses backwards onto the bed.

Soft moans leaving his mouth, his hands finds her hair again, he grasps it tightly.

Her tongue was working wonders, stroking his shaft with her hands, swirling across the tip, she smirks as she heard him calling her name

His seed soon spilling inside her mouth, Caroline swallows a wicked look in her eyes. Caroline then stands up and sits on top of him.

"You're torturing me." he pants out, breathless. "Well that is the plan." she says winking at him.

Klaus then growled and flipped them over, so Klaus was on top, Caroline gasping under him. He pecked her lips before spreading her legs, open wide for him.

He was ready for her, ready to take her.

Caroline yelps out when Klaus suddenly drives straight in, his thick cock moving deep inside of her.

"Faster." Caroline mutters out as panting heavily. Obeying Klaus thrusts faster and harder, unable to hold her noises back Caroline moans loudly, her nails digging into his back, leaving scratch marks as they run down and up.

"I'm so close Klaus." Caroline whimpers, they eyes glue together as they both scream out, orgasming together.

Klaus falling to the side of her not wanting to crush her. "That was.." he panted heavily. "Amazing!" Caroline added. Klaus glanced over at her, smirking at her. "You were great love." Caroline then smirked back at him.

Giving him a cheeky little kiss. "Tell me you're mine." he demands to know. _Men.._ she thinks to herself.

"Caroline." he growls out dangerously in her ear, warning her. Sighing at his neediness she then leans forwards, and bites his bottom lip.

Then she places a kiss to it, turning her lips up into a smirk. "I'm yours now, and forever." Klaus smirk deeply back at her proudly, knowing he had finally won her.

Klaus then grabs hold of some on her hair smelling it, "You smell just as I remember." he said grinning wickedly. His hot breath tickling the skin on her neck, sending goosebumps to the roof of her skin.

He slides down her sweaty naked body, she knows what he wants, so she opens her legs again wide. His stubble rubbing against her clit, a grunt escaping her mouth.

He dips his tongue inside of her, tasting her. Caroline starts to pant blushing as his eyes look up at her.

Pulling his tongue out he grins at her, licking his lips. Caroline growls "Come here you." she grabbing him, pushing her lips down on his.

Pushing him away Caroline laughs, "You better get going, don't want anyone to see you, you're spouse to be dead remember." he kisses her lips pouting like a sad puppy.

"Klaus!" she giggles rolling her eyes softly. "Fine.." he groans, "But I'm coming back for you."

"Good." she grins, "I'll be waiting."

"Good. Cause love, I'll wait forever for you."

"After all you are _mine_ now."

They both smirk at each other, hunger creeping into their eyes. Caroline feels wanted, she never felt love like she feels with him.

_'Cause,_

_**Even the brightest stars can't shine without the darkness.**_

* * *

><p><em>f<strong>i<strong>n._

* * *

><p><em>Finally finished it, I had pre-written it but never wrote the ending, so I didn't really know how I wanted to end it. So hopefully you enjoyed it.<em>

_Pretty Please** Review **& **Follow **& **Favourite **it. _

_Much love from Bambi x_


End file.
